Kopa's Pride
by wooftypeofgale
Summary: Kopa is the son of the Lion King and everyone knows it. He spends his days learning, in any way he can, how to be a great ruler - just like his father, and his father - and hanging out with his friends and family. But what happens when things don't go as he plans and has to re-envision a life outside of the Pridelands?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Small hind paws follow equally minute forepaws at a weary, defeated pace. "Oof," huffs the tiny lioness cub as she drops herself carelessly on the ground. The sky above her is coming to life in a daytime display, something she quite enjoyed seeing – not anymore.

She tears her weeping eyes away from the sight and snivels in angst.

Silently, an old baboon drops from a nearby tree. He inches closer before he's right beside her, unbeknownst to the dirty and scruffy looking cub. The baboon shakes his staff, his staff has a rattling pair of gourds attached to the top of it.

The cub looks up with a dark, dreary expression.

"Oh…what's gotten you so down, child?" swoons the baboon. The cub locks eyes with the primate for a moment, but it's as if she's looking right past him, or rather that he isn't even there to her. Reflections of painful thoughts flash across the glassy layer of tears in her eyes before she hides away her face again. "Don't be afraid," the baboon shares an encouraging smile and lowers himself to her level as he sits with crossed legs. "Old Rafiki here won't bite you."

For a moment, the cub says and does nothing before she turns to look back up at Rafiki. "Have you ever lost someone, or people, that you loved?"

Rafiki's smile melts away at the solemnness of the situation. He nods. "Your family?" the cub's response is a slow nod. Rafiki softly pats the cub, his whole paw framing her small frame. "There, there," comforts he. "You have family all around you."

"Where?" a flash of longing washes over the little girl.

"You and I are family," says Rafiki. "We're brothers and sisters in the circle of life. The ants and the snake, even the hyena." 

The cub lowers her head in disappointment. "Oh."

Before Rafiki can offer any form of condolence, the patter of small paws tumbles down the decline of Pride Rock. They stop at the base of the structure where Rafiki and the small cub lay.

"Pimbi will be so excited to-" the owner of the tiny paws stops in some dismay. "Jeez, who died?" jokes Kopa, trying to lighten the situation.

The lioness cub from before, is hit with a stinging sensation in her nose as her emotions build up within her at the prince's words. She stands up and draws nearer to Rafiki.

Kopa looks up to Rafiki for a clue. Rafiki nudges the two cubs ahead of him, "Young prince, why don't you teach the girl that new trick you learned at the watering hole?"

"Are you sure?" asks Kopa, a little uncomfortable.

Rafiki eagerly nods. "Yes, little one. She could use a little positivity."

"Okay," Kopa almost moans as he turns to continue down to the watering hole. Kopa would rather be bouncing about from place to place and hanging out with his friends. The idea of having such a sad grey cloud hovering over him in the form of another lion cub doesn't sit well with the energetic boy.

The trip to the watering hole is quiet and very slow. Kopa tries very hard not to stare at his companion, but how can he help it? This unfamiliar lion cub is dragging him and the mood down and he wants to know why, and at the very least, if she can knock it off.

"So…where are you from?" he breaks the silence.

"Around."

"That's cool," Kopa says politely. "Do you like uh… zebra?"

"I guess."

"Also cool… I guess," Kopa slurs his words. He looks at the ground a minute, disliking the awkward aura. When he looks back up ahead of him, he sees the watering hole and cheers, "Alright!" the little cub never imagined a time that he'd be so grateful to see the watering hole. "This is a trick that I picked up from my friend Kwaheri," boasts Kopa, climbing to a raised rock that hangs over the pool of water and serves as a diving board of sorts. "Don't blink!" Kopa launches into the air and does a double back flip, but his second flip comes to an end too late, resulting in Kopa hitting the water with a loud 'splat!' on his belly.

The she-cub snickers behind a raised paw.

When Kopa breaks the surface, he catches her laughs. He becomes embarrassed, and then angry. "I'd like to see you do better!"

Kopa's outburst startles his companion. She looks back at him, "No need to snap at me."

"Well, I'm the next Lion King, so you'd better hope I don't remember you laughing at me when I'm big," proclaims the little lion.

"I won't be here for that long," says mumbles gloomily. She sits and starts lapping at the water. The first bit of water she's had in a while.

Kopa swims over to the edge of the watering hole and climbs out to cautiously sit beside her. "Where are you going?"

She shrugs. "I don't know," she says, coming up from her drink. "Anywhere."

"Why not stay?" asks Kopa.

"I guess I could."

" _I_ wouldn't miss a chance to witness the rule of someone like me," brags Kopa with a puffed chest.

A small, close lipped smile stretches on the girl's face at the display Kopa makes of himself.

"Ah! Young Prince," chirps Zazu as he swoops in from the sky. Kopa deflates, ready to hear of all the tedious tasks ahead of the hornbill that Zazu _must_ share.

"Great," he grumbles with slouched shoulders.

"I've been looking for you," tells Zazu once he lands on the ground nearby. He turns to face the honey-furred, unknown cub. "Ah! You must be the cub that Rafiki was referring to. I'd recognize you, surely, had I seen you before, madam," declares the bird proudly. "You should both be informed that King Simba is looking for the two of you. He wishes to speak to your friend, young Sire."

Kopa perks up. "Really?" he smiles. He looks to his companion and whispers. "You'll see first-hand just how _cool_ my dad really is!" the she-cub doesn't have much response to Kopa's enthusiasm.

"Might I ask your name, ma'am?" asks Zazu very formally.

"Lela."

"Well why didn't you say sooner?" Kopa asks, standing.

She shrugs. "It didn't come up I guess."

"Oh, well, I'm Kopa," says the Prince.

"And I'm Zazu," says Zazu, taking to flight and hovering above the cubs. "Let's get going now. We mustn't keep the King waiting."


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! Thanks for reviewing. The very first review I got yesterday by Hannah29k9 really meant a great deal. I truly appreciate it and it's a great motivation. Thanks again for all the feedback, I can't begin to say how much it means!

Please note that anything set off by single air quotations ('blah, blah. blah') is a mental thought, not a verbal thought. Just some quick vocab: babu means grandpa. Now for the old favourite – the disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any characters and/or plot. I only own Lela.

A little insight: this chapter (and hopefully the next few, depending on whether I can control my want to skip ahead) will be mainly covering the type of lifestyles the Pridelanders lead. Here it is!

Chapter1

Kopa

'Alright! The sun's coming up!' I think to myself. I've been sitting anxiously, waiting for the day to finally begin! I push and squirm and wiggle. 'How is Mom's grip so tight in her sleep?' I finally pull free from my mother's grasp. She doesn't seem to note that I've left her clutches in the clutches of my dad. They both sleep peacefully and I turn back to the glowing light outside.

After hopping off of the raised pedestal that my parents and I sleep on, I slither through the pride of peaceful lions in the cave of Pride Rock. Snores rise on all sides of me, but I focus my sights on the cave exit. I come across my snoozing friend, Afua. He's huddled up in a tight ball. I nudge him with my paw. "Wake up, Afua!" I whisper. "Wake up!"

Afua rolls over so that his back is facing me. He mumbles a complaint before trying to find sleep again.

"C'mon, Afua," I say. "The sun's up, we can play!" I'm given no response after a while and huff in irritancy. 'Fine, then,' I reason. 'A king has to learn to do things himself, anyway!' I beam at the thought that this is a learning curve and bounce towards the exit with newfound enthusiasm.

The light hits me full force as I step out into the chilly morning breeze. After adjusting to the contrast in light I greet the sun with a broad smile. "Wow!" I muse silently. It's the same every day, but it never loses its charm. I stroll to the very edge of the rock face and sit in awe at everything before me. "One day, it'll be all mine," I almost squeal gleefully. I quickly pull myself from my idealisms of ruling some day and square my shoulders. I close my eyes and try to recall the whole geography of the Pridelands, as a sort of quiz in preparation for my kingly days. I crease my brows and mumble the answers to my mentally formulated questions, "The blue hills are on that side," I point with still shut eyes to where I recall the blue hills' location is. "It snows there sometimes. Uh, the grazers usually hang out over there," I point again to where I assume the grazing folk reside. "And the gorge is-"

"Nice try, Your Highness, but the blue hills are on the other side of Pride Rock," says Afua as he struts to me, almost making me jump out of my skin with fright.

I whirl around at him, "It was just one mistake!" I swiftly defend.

Afua snickers and joins me at the edge of Pride Rock. "Relax, Kopa. It _was_ just one mistake." He grins.

"That's right," I beam with a nod. "I've been getting better at this."

Afua's scratches at his fair pelt with his hind leg. "Yeah, yeah," he returns, still smiling. "So, what're we playing?"

"How about hide and seek?"

Afua perks up, but slumps his shoulders in realization. "That's no good. Everyone has to be up for us to actually have hiding places other than the top of Pride Rock."

"Oh, right," I mumble. "How about tag?"

"Alright!" hoots Afua. He pokes me with his paw. "You're it!" he runs off, bouncing around tauntingly only a meter away. "Catch me if you can."

"Don't cry when I do!" I declare boldly, lunging for my friend. He dives out of the way, just in time for me to taste the dust he kicked up with his evasive manoeuvre. "Shoot!" I grumble.

"Haha!" boasts Afua. "Too slow." He blows a raspberry at me.

I clamber to my feet and grin slyly, "Oh yeah? Try this on for size!" I sprint to Afua and a chase begins. We run around in circles for a bit before I close the distance between the two of us. I leap forward and tackle Afua to the ground. "Heh, were you saying something?" I smirk on top of him.

"Okay, okay," laughs Afua. "Get off me so I can catch you."

I hop off my friend and skip off. "Ready when you are."

Afua and I spend a good while frolicking and pouncing about in our game. So much so, that the lions inside begin to wake to the commotion outside.

"Good morning, boys," greets my dad with a roar of a yawn, strolling out of the cave. He walks over to me and Afua who are barely able to stand up straight after our fun.

"Good, huff, morning, huff, Sire," wheezes Afua.

"Hey, Dad!" I pant, rushing off to nuzzle my dad's leg. I notice that I reach his carpal pads – I'm growing! "What're the plans for today?"

Dad smiles at me. "I wish I knew. I'm waiting to hear the morning report from Zazu."

"Does that mean we can hang out while we wait?" I beam.

"Does this answer your question?" Dad tags me with his paw and then Afua and takes off down the slope of Pride Rock. "Try to keep up!"

"Hey, no fair!" I laugh. "You got a head start!" Before I know it, Afua's darting down after Dad and I instinctively follow. "Wait up!" I call, pushing myself as fast as I can. Halfway down Pride Rock, dad trips over something and laughs the whole tumble down. He ends up on his back at the base of Pride Rock and Afua and I pounce him before he has a chance to get up. "Ha!"

"You boys are tougher than you look," jokes Dad with a smirk.

"Good morning, Sires," pipes Zazu, swooping down towards us. He lands on a rock nearby. "And a good morning to you, Afua," nods the blue bird.

'The sun's _just_ gotten up and it's time for Dad to go off already,' I frown at the thought. 'Man, when _I'm_ king, I'm going to do something about this work schedule.'

"Zazu," Dad addresses with a smile. "Good morning." Dad points his next words to me and my friend, "Go on, you two, greet Zazu."

"Morning, Zazu," we say in unison but no particular joy.

"Children will be children," condones Zazu, not upset in anyway by our lack of drive. "They'll understand the importance of a bright and early day's work someday."

"I'm not sure I quite understand it yet myself," teases Dad. "What's the report?"

"Well, the monkeys and the giraffes are in a tiff again over the last of those seasonal berries," begins Zazu. "I told them to just resolve it amongst themselves, but they can't seem too. The field mice have been squeaking about the unethicalness of the new owls moving into their field. The mice believe it's a ludicrous amount of owls for one or two trees, they fear that the owls will eat them all I suppose…"

Zazu continues on and Dad whispers to me, "Why don't you two go off and play. It seems like I'll be busy for a while."

"Okay, Dad," I moan, climbing off him gloomily. I paw at the ground, thinking of what to do all day. 'If Dad wasn't busy, I'd bring up those roaring lessons he mentioned a while ago,' I think over.

Dad and Zazu start out to wherever their job is, leaving just Afua and me.

"Hey, guys," greets Lela, climbing down Pride Rock.

"Hey, Lela," Afua and I greet.

"Where are you headed?" I ask separately.

"To practice hunting," she says, sitting before us.

"Hunting?" I gripe.

"That's so girly," Afua completes my thought.

"Hey, hunting is what feeds you," opposes Lela, standing as if to emphasise her cause. "Besides, rogue males hunt."

" _Rogue_ males hunt," I point out. I smirk my next sentence. "A _king_ doesn't need to."

"Oh whatever," say Lela and Afua together, laughing a little despite themselves.

"Why don't you wrestle with us?" asks Afua.

"Yeah!" I enthuse. "That's _way_ tougher and cooler than hunting."

"You guys always cheat," Lela complains, sitting with slumped shoulders.

"Hey, bad-guys don't fight fair," Afua says. "You've gotta be ready for anything."

"Why don't we go tree-climbing instead?" suggests Lela.

"Now we're talking!" I beam. I point to a nearby tree in the area where the lionesses usually hang out. "Last one to the top of that tree is a slobbering hyena!" I dash off, my friends close behind. We frolic about, climbing up and down trees until the sun is high over our heads. I drop myself wearily down a low branch of the last tree. "Oof!" I huff. A plume of dust flies off when I hit the ground.

"Well, I'm tired," Lela giggles, lying on her tummy with all her limbs cast out like a star.

"This sun isn't making it any better," says Afua, on his back. He shields his face from the sun with both his paws. "Man, I'm hungry too."

'I'm hungry too,' I think. A deep red beetle wanders passed me and I jump up. "Alright! A grub!" I snatch the creature and toss it into my mouth.

"Ew!" Afua and Lela recoil.

"They're really sweet actually," I say with a smile.

"I think you'll enjoy this better," says Mom, coming back from a hunting trip with the other lionesses. They've brought home some antelope!

"Yeah! Just in time!" beams Afua.

The three of us hurry over to lunch and eat till our stomachs refuse anymore. After the day's events, us cubs are pretty exhausted. Afua and Lela are in a snoozing pile under the still warm sun, and I sit beside my mother, watching the Pridelanders behave naturally in the distant fields. It's calming, this time of day that is. A good time to just reflect on what is what was and what will be.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" is my mum's response. She's lying on her belly with her head between her paws and eyes shut.

"Do you think I'd be a good king someday?"

My mom looks up at me with a kind smile. "What makes you think otherwise?"

I crunch my brows with some concern before rolling my shoulders. "I just…I don't want to mess up what great-babu Ahadi, babu Mufasa and Dad worked for. What if I do?"

"Kopa," my mom almost laughs the word. "You're still such a small cub. You have a long time to learn all you need. There isn't a chance that your dad and I would throw you in without all three of us being sure. Trust me, you'll be one of the best kings yet."

'Mom has a point,' I suppose. 'I _am_ still just a cub. There's still so much to learn but plenty of time to learn it all.'

"You're right, Mom," I say, a small smile fighting for allowance on my face.

"I have a knack for that," smiles Mom. "Come on, Kid, you haven't taken a bath yet." My face falls and I attempt to flee. My mom snatches my tail and hooks a paw under my tummy to yank me in. "Nice try," she laughs, before proceeding to lick me all over.

"Aw, Mom!" I whine. "This is so embarrassing."

Thanks for reading! The type of story-line I've based this on is The Lion King Six New Adventures. So that's where Afua and Kwaheri and Kopa's taste for grubs all come from, heh. I am hoping to incorporate aspects of the Lion King 2. So we'll just see how it goes. Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, everybody. I'm going to do my very best to add a new chapter every two to three days. At the very latest a week. I have ideas as to where to go, but I didn't plan to start the fanfiction from Kopa's cub life at all. Heh. So, I have some work ahead of me. I appreciate the followers I've got. I adore all my supporters, thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King and/the characters. I own the plot of this fanfiction based on the Lion King Six New Adventures. I only own Lela.

Chapter 2

Kopa

"You blinked!" I declare, bouncing up and down. "I win again!"

Lela frowns, "You're such a sore winner," she mumbles under her breath.

Half the day has gone by, and boy has it been a long one. It's been so dull today that I'm hyped up about a staring contest. But to be fair, winning, no matter what you're winning at, is always exciting. "I'm not though," I defend.

Lela's taken aback that I heard her. She stands with a little more composure. "Yeah, you are," Lela returns. "You always announce your wins."

"Well that doesn't make me a sore winner," I shake my head. "Come on, let's play again and I'll show you."

Lela considers for a minute before sitting again. "Alright. Once more."

I sit before her and we both close our eyes in preparation for our duel. "Three…two…one!" I open my eyes and Lela's dark brown one's spring open at the same time. We stare for a while at each other, waiting for the other to blink. "Heh," I smile. "Might as well give it up, Lela."

"No such luck, Kopa," says Lela with a smile.

"What's going on here?" asks Rafiki, coming up Pride Rock.

"Rafiki!" screams Lela with glee. She hops off to the old baboon and rubs against his leg.

"Hey, what about our game?" I ask, but I go unheard.

"Are you here to celebrate the rains?" Lela asks.

The Pridelands have recently been surrounded by grey clouds for a few days. It's only a matter of time before rain falls. "Yes, I am," laughs Rafiki. "The great ones from the past honour us with this gift. We must give thanks." Uncle Rafiki seems a little off in his own world.

"How do these celebrations work?" Lela asks.

"Oooh, child," Rafiki pokes Lela's nose and laughs. "Don't ask me that. Ask me why you shouldn't eat crickets. You're still a cub, enjoy it while you can. Now," he looks around. "Where is the king?"

"He's been out for a while," I say.

"And your mother?"

"Here, I am, Rafiki," says Mom, strolling out of the cave. "So nice to see you again."

Rafiki gives a small bow. "And you too."

"What have you all been up to?" asks Mom, sitting next to me.

"Staring contest," Lela and I say together.

"Well, where's Afua?" asks Mom.

I slouch and look away from everyone. "He's off playing with Beba." In the corner of my eye, I can see that my mother wants to say something, but a drop of rain on her forehead distracts her – and me too! That one drop has friends. Many friends. Many, many friends. It's showering, it's a deluge, and "It's raining!" I jump up happily. My mom and friends laugh at my excitement.

"Why don't you two go splash in some puddles?" Rafiki encourages, covering his face from the downpour.

No one needs to tell me twice, but Lela seems a bit hesitant. I ram her playfully with my head, "Come _on_! Let's go, Lela!" I beam enthusiastically. "The good puddles are gonna be taken." I bite her ear and tug at it.

"Okay! Okay!" laughs Lela, standing up to tag along.

The two of us trickle down the ramp of Pride Rock, giggling the whole distance.

"Just don't wander further than the watering hole!" alerts Mom.

"Yes, Queen Nala!" Lela hangs back to respond.

"Make sure the young Prince gets the message," Rafiki adds. "He's a selective hearer, that one." Rafiki gives a hearty laugh.

"Yes, Rafiki," Lela calls over her shoulder before sprinting to catch up to me.

I force myself to run faster, just to jeer at my friend a little. But I'm not as fast as she is, and she lunges over my head and lands with a drift in front of me. I stop abruptly, but I've stopped too late. "Woah!" I scream before we clash. We roll around on the floor until we land with a splash in a deep hole that's gathered some rainwater. We giggle for a while before I speak up. "C'mon, let's look for frogs."

Lela and I waddle around in the deep pond, looking for amphibians.

"Hey, ho! Lookie here! Check it out!" chirps Jambo. "It's the cats. The lions. The residents of Pride Rock."

"Hey, Jambo. Hey, Kwaheri," greets Lela she climbs out of the pool to near them. The monkeys are in a nearby tree, relaxing on the bows and munching on some strange fruit. "Do you want to help us find frogs?"

I follow behind her until we're both under the tree. "We can make it a challenge!" I pipe.

"No, thanks. We're good. We're a-okay," says Kwaheri. "But we have a challenge for you. Yes, we do. A challenge for you."

"What is it?" I cock a brow.

"Can you catch raindrops on your tongue?" ask Jambo.

Lela and I exchange looks before responding. "You're on."

The brothers hop down from their tree and we all run about tasting the rain. "Have you noticed that rainwater tastes kind of… different to groundwater?" Lela asks after a while.

I catch a drop and press my tongue to the roof of my mouth to get a good taste of it. "Yeah." I look up at the sky, then back to Lela. "I wonder why."

Lela sniffs the air. "It smells like it tastes too. Maybe it gets the taste in the air as it falls."

"Bwahaha!" Jambo blurts out. "That's hilarious. What a hoot!"

"I think it makes sense," tells Lela, obviously hurt by Jambo's outburst.

"Oh yeah. Must be. No doubt," Kwaheri teases. "So smart. Flawless."

"Well what's your theory?" Lela says defensively.

"My theory? My thoughts? My guess?" asks Jambo.

"Yeah," she challenges. On one side of me, the monkeys on the other side.

"You're _nuts_. Loco. In need of help," Kwaheri and Jambo say together. They double over in a fit of laughter, and Lela sits down, evading eye contact in defeat. "Crazy lion." They giggle.

"Okay, guys," I appeal. "Let's calm down."

The monkeys pay me no mind. They begin pointing now. "Next she'll say that there's water _underground_!"

I expect Lela to stand up for herself, but she just turns her back on the pair and droops her ears and shoulders.

"Guys, stop," I say firmly. "That's enough."

Kwaheri and Jambo run right past me and begin circling Lela. They start chanting things. "What's that bright yellow thing in the sky?" they ask. "What's that silver white thing that comes about at night? Sometimes it's half, sometimes it's three quarters, sometimes it's not there at all!" Lela tries to walk away, but the brothers continue to follow her around. My blood boils.

"Guys!" I stomp, but they hoot over me.

"Teach us! Tell us! Educate us!"

I take in a deep breath and force out a furious roar, stretching out my neck to the noisy monkeys with emphasis. But in reality, my roar is not imposing. It's no scarier than my yawns in the morning. A kitty shriek at most.

The clamour ends right then and there. Everyone looks to me, astonishment swimming all over their features. Then the brother burst out cackling again.

"Hahaha!" they screech. "Did ya hear that? Did you get it?"

I crunch my brows, still furious, now even more so. "You guys take things way too far!" I say, but the primates don't hear me over their own voices. My parents' teachings come to mind, and I acknowledge that the monkeys and I don't speak the same language. I sigh through my nostrils and look at the ground. After a while the monkey's grow tired and hurry off back where they came from. I look back over my shoulder at the monkeys as they disappear out of view. Then, I near Lela.

"I think we should head back to Pride Rock," she says. Before I can say anything, she begins on her way back to our home.

I follow her. The walk back isn't very eventful. I consider bringing up what happened a while ago, but something in me fights against it. When we finally get home, I see Rafiki hugging my parents.

"Hey, kids," greets Dad. "What have you been up to?"

"Chasing frogs," Lela and I say together.

"Did you find any?" Mom smiles.

We shake our heads. "Not this time."

"Hey, let's head inside," offers Mom. "It's been a long day, I think we could use some down time."

Rafiki, Lela and my mom walk inside and I'm about to follow, until Dad stops me with his forepaw. I look back at him. "Hey, the day's not out yet. How about I give you those roaring lessons, huh?"

"Yeah!" I beam with a spring. I scurry to stand in front of my dad again. "What's first? What's first?" Dang it! I'm starting to sound like those monkeys.

Dad chuckles. "Well how about we start by you getting out of the rain?" he puts his forepaws apart, "Come on, get under there."

I hurry under my dad's chest. It's much drier under here. I spin in a circle, "What now, Dad? Come on!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," starts Dad. I focus on calming my breathing, and sit I down. "Good. Now, all you really need to do is: puff out your chest while you breathe in, open up really wide and push out the biggest roar you possibly can."

I nod. "Puff out my chest," I take in a breath. "Open up wide and roar," I give out the same roar I gave before. I frown. "Aw, man."

"You sound just like me when I was your age," laughs Dad. "You'll have a great roar someday. I promise. You said it yourself, you'll roar so loud the umbrella thorn trees will drop their leaves."

I blush at my dad's reference. "Thanks, Dad," I nestle against his arm. "You're the best."

I spend a few more moments with my dad, working on my roaring skills, until the night comes to life. The rain is still coming down in full effect.

"Alright, son," smiles Dad. "I think we've done plenty for today," he nods to the cave entrance. "Let's head inside."

"Okay, Dad," I say, sated. As we head inside, it's noticeably warmer. Almost everyone is asleep, and as soon as I settle in my mom's arms, I'm out.

Thanks for reading guys. I don't know when I'll publish again. I think it might be next week (I have exams to write, yay!). But hey, miracles happen and I just might publish a chapter this weekend. Regarding _this_ chapter, and the ones after, I want to try keep them as kiddies for as long as I can. The fanfiction is actually about their adult lives, but to extend the literature, I've started from the bottom. They will have age transitions soon though. I'm going to try and include more family scenes (like the one with Nala) but I've just got to think up something fresh. : D. Okay! Lots of love guys, please review if you can, they are like food to me. Heh.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, everyone! Hope that you're all well. There are some characters that I have yet to introduce – don't worry, they will be here soon. I've been hesitant to start incorporating some Lion King 2 aspects right now because I need to figure out a way to mingle these two stories without changing so much. But it shouldn't be long.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King and/or characters. I only own this plot based on the Lion King Six New Adventures and the character Lela.

Enjoy, all!

Chapter 3

Kopa

The Pridelands have been quite busy lately. With the coming of the rains, a whole lot of activity has sprung up. The gorge is almost flooded, birds have been going bonkers to collect all the earthworms that resurfaced, and a lot of animals have gotten sick from eating the fungi that pop up everywhere.

Sometimes, I wonder if a king can ever handle _all_ of the Prideland's problems. I mean, I get it, problems are a natural part of life. But I often wonder if Dad isn't as pooped as he makes out. Things have gotten so busy that Mom's had to step in and take care of things for Dad while he's dealing with this chaos. Not that I've personally seen any of this stuff. I've been stuck on Pride Rock because everyone's too busy to supervise me roaming around.

But todays different! Mom _promised_ to take me around to have a look around and see how the Pridelands have changed lately. Even though today will be more of a lesson than a fun trip, I can hardly contain myself with excitement.

"Kopa!" Mom calls from the base of Pride Rock. Finally! I sprint down to meet her. When I get there, I find her waiting with a look even more eager than mine on her face. "Before we go, have a look at the ground." I scan the muddy ground beneath my paws and see a sea of earthworms all over the place.

"What're they doing up here?" I ask.

"They're breathing."

I gasp, and look up at my mom with shock. "You mean they hold their breaths for _that long_?"

She laughs, "No, son. They can breathe underground," she looms down near the earth to observe a close by worm and mimic her. "They breathe in air through their skin. But when it rains like it did, the little gaps of air in the dirt disappear, so they have to come up."

"Oh," I say in register. I stare at the breakdancing pink earthworm for a minute before a question surfaces. "But how do they know when it's raining? Isn't all the air in the ground gone by the time the rain reaches them?"

Mom nods. "They can sense it before it rains. When the rain first hits the ground, they can feel that it's raining heavily, so they rush to the surface. Some birds know this, and they flap their wings against the ground, tricking the worms into thinking that there's rain. When the worms come up, the birds eat them."

"That's sneaky," I kind of feel bad for the little guys.

Mom nods again. "There are all sorts of tricks being played, Kopa," she rises up away from the ground. "That's why we need to protect each and every creature. And to do that, we need to understand them."

"I can do that," I say.

"I know you can," Mom smiles. "Come on, let's go have a look at everything else." Mom and I head off, bound for the gorge. Once we get there, I see just how much rain came down the past few days. "It doesn't really feel like it rained that much until you see this, does it?"

"Yeah," I muse, hanging my head over the edge of the gorge to get a good look. Half of the depths are overflown. "Do you think it'll ever go down?"

"Of course," assures Mom, sitting at the edge of the water. "It isn't the raining season after all. The sun's bound to dry up a good amount."

"That makes sense," I say. A thought comes to mind. "Can we go have a closer look?" I beam. "Please, Mom! Please," I say, bouncing around.

"Hmm," she considers with a toying look on her face. Then she gives in. "How could I refuse that face?" she stands up and turns to guide me down to the gorge.

"Yeah!" I hurry to her side, not wanting to fall behind. We descend down only half of the ramp that leads to the floor of the gorge and reach the water. I dip a toe inside the water, as if to make sure that it's real. "So _cool_!" I say, totally awestricken.

"You know what else is so cool?" comes a third voice.

Mom and I sweep our sights behind us to the additional voice. "Dad!" I cheer at his appearance. He comes dashing down towards us, and deliberately barrels into Mom, knocking them both into the water.

"Simba!" gasps Mom, quickly pulling herself out of the water. Dad breaks the water surface, his mane hanging over his face. He spits some water at both of us. Mom smiles, her features no longer annoyed. She rolls her eyes. "You're never going to grow out of that, are you?"

"I doubt it," grins Dad.

"I can't believe you're here!" I leap over the water and onto Dad's chest.

"You didn't think I'd let you two have all the fun, did you?"

I bounce off of my dad and into the water. I come up, with a little mane of my own flattened on my face. "Mom, don't I look just like Dad?"

Mom looks between me and my dad, who's now floating on his back leisurely. "It's like looking at twins," she smirks.

I beam with delight, and swim over to my dad. I put my paws on his chest, "Dad, will you teach me to float on my back?"

Dad wipes a bunch of hair away from his face and looks down at me. "I don't know. It's not an easy skill to master. You think you can handle it?"

I nod speedily, not thinking even once.

My parents both chuckle at my zeal and Dad rolls around so that he's touching the floor with his hind legs in a stand. I look down at the clear water in amazement. "That's the spirit," he smiles. "Okay, so first thing's first: get on your back." I nod quickly again and roll onto my back. Dad puts his paw underneath me for support. "Alright, now push up your chest. But don't force the movement." Dad encourages me to push my chest to the sky by pressing against my back. I allow the motion, and my head sinks a little into the water. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, I think," I say uncertain. The water trickling into my ears definitely isn't any comfort.

Mom lays on her stomach, smiling at the lesson being given before her.

"Try to be as comfortable as possible," says Dad. "You've gotta be relaxed."

I give an understanding nod. I close my eyes in an attempt to chillax. At first, my face is tight with concentration, but soon, the tensions simmer away. I open my eyes, and to my surprise, my dad isn't looming over me like he was before. He's next to me, but his hand isn't under my back. I'm floating all by myself!

"Mom, Dad, are you seeing this?" I cry with joy.

My parents share a pleased look. "You're doing it, Kid," cheers Mom.

I beam at the accomplishment. "Mom, why don't you wanna swim with us?"

"You're mom's a stick in the mud, Kopa," says Dad, reclining to his back again.

"I didn't realise it was natural for lions to spend their time swimming," teases Mom.

Mom and Dad continue to playfully bicker as daytime falls away.

"Alright, alright, Nala, you win," smiles Dad, climbing out of the pool.

"Good," Mom says with a satisfied grin. "Things have returned to their natural state then." She looks up at the sun. "We'd better get home. Come on, Kopa. Out you get."

"Aw, Mom," I moan. "Five more minutes?"

"If I agree, we may not have time to stargaze tonight," she persuades.

A delighted look races to my features and I hurriedly swim over to my parents.

We head home as the sun bids us goodnight, giving way to a few early stars in the orange sky. When we get home, I find Afua and Lela sitting on the protruding extension of Pride Rock.

"Go say 'hi' to your friends," tells Mom. "We'll be down here waiting for the stars to come out."

I quickly rub against both of my parents' legs, then I hurry to my friends.

"Hey, guys," I greet.

"Hi, Kopa," my friends say.

"Where have you been?" Afua questions.

I smile, "Hanging out with my parents," I sit with them. "What did you guys do all day?"

Afua shrugs. "Play tag, wrestle, pounce on lizards. Same old, same old."

"Wait, Lela _wrestled_?" I ask with surprise.

"Yeah, she's actually pretty good," commends Afua. "For a girl."

Lela pushes Afua, nearly knocking him over.

"So who won?" I ask.

"I did," Lela smiles.

Afua mouths _, "I let her win."_ Something gives my friend away though, he wriggles his nose – a clear sign of deceit. I smirk at Afua's tale.

"You seem like you're in a better mood than you were when we last bumped into those monkeys," I say to Lela.

She looks a bit shocked that I mentioned the event, but regains herself. "Yeah, I suppose."

Afua looks between the two of us with curiosity. "What happened? Don't leave me out?"

"Kwaheri and Jambo were making fun of me, that's all," Lela tells.

"Well what did you do about it?"

"Nothing," says she.

"Why not?" Afua almost shouts the question.

"They wouldn't have heard me anyway," Lela expresses. "Besides, Kopa stuck up for me." she looks to me. "Thank you," she nods.

I respond with a smile, and a nod of my own.

"If it were me, I'd have pounced 'em, and tossed 'em around a little until they apologized," brags Afua. "No one disrespects me."

"Ha!" I laugh. "I don't buy it."

"Me neither," says Lela, sitting down.

"You'd better believe it," Afua declares. "Why're you all wet anyways?" he asks me.

I beam with pleasure to share my tale, but as I look out to the gorge, I notice that the sun has speedily set already. My parents must be waiting for me already! "Sorry, guys. I'll have to tell you another time. I've gotta go."

My friends offer me their goodbyes and I sprint down to where I last saw my parents – at the base of Pride Rock. I look around and see them huddled up beside the large extension of Pride Rock, lying on their backs and pointing at the stars.

"Hey, Kopa," smiles Mom. "You just missed a shooting star."

I hop over to my parents and press in between them. I look up at the cluster of stars, sprinkled about as if someone had dropped them on the black sky. "Do you think great-babu Ahadi and babu Mufasa are watching us right now?"

"I guarantee it," Dad says, sort of whimsically. "If anything happens to me, just know that I'll be there for you. Always."

A bit of worry strikes me. I crane my neck up at my dad. "But…nothing's going to happen to you, right?"

It seems like Dad only realises how serious his words are now. He looks down at me. "No," he shakes his head. "Never. Ever. Nothing will ever keep me far from you. Just as my father lives within me, Kopa, I live within you."

"How?" I grow concerned. "Where?"

"Here," Dad pokes at my chest. "Not in your heart, but your spirit. When my dad died, his heart turned into the grass, but his spirit stayed with me."

"Can you talk to a spirit?" I ask, confused.

My parents both laugh. Mom's chuckle seems a little deep, she must be dozing off steadily.

"I talk to him all the time," says Dad. "So does Rafiki. You should too."

"How do I do that?"

"Anyway you feel is right," says Dad.

I glance back at the ocean of stars in admiration. After a moment, I close my eyes in thought. 'You sound like the best babu anyone could've asked for,' I think, trying to communicate with my grandad. 'I'll make you proud, babu-Mufasa. Just you wait and see.'

Thanks for reading, you guys. This should be the last chapter with kiddie Kopa – they grow up so fast. I wanted to end his childhood with a nice mom and dad and grandpa scene. Until next time! We'll see how next week goes for chapter four. Lots of love, guys, take care!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, guys. How're you all doing? Super good I hope. :D I'm going to get straight down to business. Lots has changed, but not unnaturally, in the fanfiction. Whenever there is significant change, I won't put it in a character's point of view because I want a greater scope of the outward differences of everything – including them. Can't wait for you to read and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King and/or its characters – I only own Lela and this plot that you see before you in the form of meu fanfiction. Meu means my, it's Portuguese.

Anyhoo! Here it is, enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Ah," sigh Kopa and his uncles Timon and Pumbaa in harmony. They found a spacious and deep mud-filled hole on the edge of a grove where the grazers tend to congregate. It's a bright green area of the Pridelands with strong trees for shade and a cool spring to ease into.

'Now this is the highlife,' thinks the now juvenile lion as he stretches out his arms. The birth of a brunette mane sprouts densely atop his head and lines his back, contrasting nicely with his tawny fur. He has sharp, ebony eyebrows that usually shape a competitive and inquisitive look about him, when he isn't being a couch potato that is, and has grown to the size of his father. He hasn't yet grown out of the dark rims around his ears, and it's unlikely that he will. All that's left is for his mane to fully blossom, but as it is, one might consider him a handsome sight.

Timon yawns graciously, then smacks his lips on one side of the lion, "I _needed_ this break."

"Did you, Timon?" Kopa smirks.

"Yeah, I did!" informs the meerkat. "It's not natural to do nothing for so long, ya know? I needed to take a break from all that," he flicks his wrist with his eyes shut in dismissal.

A chuckle bounces about Kopa's throat before he sinks down further into the muddy mud. "You doing okay, uncle Pumbaa?" asks he, head tossed back in recline on the edge of the mud pool and eyes closed.

The soft-hearted pig has a serious, thoughtful look on his face. "Why does the sun only come out during the day?" he speaks up on the other side of the prince.

"Is thatwhat was on your mind, Pumbaa?" asks Timon with disbelief at the simplicity of the answer. "It's so obvious." Kopa and Pumbaa cast their sights at Timon with expectancy. Timon rotates his wrist and boldly goes on to say, "The sun gets tired, so it goes to sleep. Everybody gets tired, Pumbaa."

"Oh," sighs Pumbaa.

"So it just comes back on time every day," Kopa asks with a quizzical look and somewhat sceptical tone.

"Of course it does," Timon replies. He gives Kopa a mentoring yet apathetic look. "Kid, in life there are a lot of complicated concepts. The sun is not one of them."

"I always thought that we somehow circled the sun," starts Pumbaa with a contemplative expression, rounding his hooves around each other. "And that when it falls out of sight, it's because it's busy making it daytime somewhere else on the earth."

Timon laughs gregariously. "Pumbaa! That's _hilarious_ ," he tosses a hand out, swinging it down to splash in the mud. "You've gotta stop with these jokes, buddy, you're killin' me." after laughing thoroughly, Timon recollects himself to ask a question. "You know I like hanging with you, Kid, but why aren't you off doing something important?"

"Yeah," asks Pumbaa. "You and your dad are usually too busy to sit and have a mud bath."

Kopa shrugs looking anywhere but in the eyes of his company. "I've had some free time on my hands. I mean, Afua and Beba are constantly together now. They're getting so excited to leave the Pridelands and start their own families. They're pretty much inseparable so I don't really have much of anybody to hang out with."

"What about that other she-lion? What was her name?" Timon looks off, pecking at his ear trying to recall the name of Kopa's lioness companion.

"Oh. You mean Lela," Kopa says. He looks down at the muddy pool. "She's around… when she's not with Rafiki."

"The monkey?" asks Timon.

Kopa nods. "Yeah," he says. He looks up towards Rafiki's tree not too far off. He catches a flash of the lioness of mention, bustling about. "She's really interested in practically everything he has to say."

"Is that all?" asks Pumbaa.

Kopa glances at his warthog uncle. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you wanna hang out with her, all you've got to do is be more interesting than Rafi-"

Timon swims over and claps his hands to Pumbaa's mouth. "Don't listen to him, Kopa!" Timon says with a nervous chuckle. He swings his attention back at his pig friend. "Pumbaa," he hisses. "What're you doing? You can't give him ideas! He's gonna go off now and bother that female friend of his," Timon points his thumb over his shoulder at Rafiki's tree, still keeping his voice low. "I though you _learned_ something from Simba! Give a guy an inch, he'll take a mile! We don't want it to be the end of Hakuna Matata all over again, do we?"

Pumbaa shakes his head, but points behind Timon. "Uh, Timon," he murmurs.

"No, Pumbaa," Timon silences. "Let _me_ handle the talking. You just… have a grub or something. I don't know. Only attentive and observant people should be allowed to talk. You're like the friend of the smart guy."

"Timon?" Pumbaa mumbles again, a little more urgently with more urgent pointing.

"What, Pumbaa?!" asks the meerkat. "What is it that you want to say? I thought we agreed on you saying _nothing_. What could be so important?!"

"Kopa's gone," Pumbaa says finally.

Timon spins around and sees the young lion kicking up dust in a sprint off to Rafiki's tree ahead. He sighs, dropping his shoulders. "It starts."

Meanwhile, Lela sits on the floor of Rafiki's home, looking out towards the Pridelands from a pair of branches that sort of window her view. She stares aloofly, daydreaming actually, versus admiring the view. Rafiki said he'd be back shortly. He had to go get some more yellow powder in a place only he knows of. So Lela volunteered to keep watch of his tree and possessions while he's gone. As time has gone by, she hasn't changed much in physical appearance. She still has the same honey-golden fur and the same dark wood eyes. She just looks older.

"Boo!" shouts Kopa, springing to view in Lela's 'mirror'.

"Ah!" she shrieks throwing a fist at Kopa's face. He falls over but claws at the tree, keeping himself from falling. Lela leans over and grabs Kopa from behind his elbows. "Oh, you're heavy!" she whines.

"Hey, I didn't hit myself in the face," Kopa chuckles.

"So you're just going to sit there and do nothing while I pull you up?" Lela's feet slide towards her overhanging arms, unable to stay anchored due to her friend's weight.

"It's pretty entertaining to watch you try," teases Kopa, but he climbs up the tree with his hind legs. Both lions give a grunt as they force up the male lion. When he's over the edge of the tree, the momentum drives Lela back and she falls on her back. The thrust flies Kopa over the ledge and tosses him on top of his friend. He opens his eyes, realizing that something had softened his fall. He pushes up on his arms in surprise, still on top of her. Her gaze is just as befuddled as his. 'Woah,' thinks he. 'She looks kind of… different.' He doesn't even notice that he's staring at the lioness until her features shift.

"Heh," Lela beams widely, downright embarrassed and skittish. Had this happened with any other male lion, it wouldn't have her jumpy. This, being a prince whose opinion matters for many reasons, is particularly an event. "I, um… I didn't expect for…"

"No, I thought that I'd…" Kopa's eyes wander away from Lela, trying to finish his sentence. His flustered attitude is the more dominant over his curiosity to further study his friend's face. "…that once you pulled me up enough I'd, you know…"

"Yeah," Lela nods, also diverting her gaze. "And if you'd… I would've, stepped back and this uh might've been prevented. But I did pull you a bit hard."

"Yeah, you're stronger than you look," Kopa compliments with a little smile. Lela glances back at Kopa, a tad surprised at the kind words but also flattered.

She gives a small acknowledging huff with a smile. "Thank you."

The lions stare for a minute at each other before a familiar, formal voice chimes in. "Ah! Sire, Timon and Pumbaa said you might be here."

"Ah!" both Kopa and Lela panic in a scramble to pull away from one another at the sound of another creature. Once separated and standing up straight a good distance from each other, Kopa speaks. "Hi, Zazu!" he says a scrap too merrily. "You need me?"

"I've been instructed to fetch you," says Zazu with a nod after perching on the window that Kopa was pulled through not too long ago. "Your parents have particularly exciting news to share with you, young Sire."

"Exciting news?" Kopa questions with a raised brow.

"Oh yes!" Zazu buzzes gleefully. "Come along, Sire. It's simply remarkable!" Zazu flaps his wings and heads out slowly.

Kopa takes a step forward, then looks back to Lela. She gives him an earnest smile, her lips pressed together. He smiles back at her, wanting to say something, but instead he hops down the tree and takes off after Zazu. He catches up to him and they dart towards Pride Rock.

"Are you going to give me a clue as to what this exciting news is?" huffs Kopa, running alongside the hornbill.

"I'm afraid not, Kopa," says Zazu. "Your parents were very clear on me being tight-lipped."

"Bummer," Kopa laughs.

When the pair get to Pride Rock, they find Nala and Simba sitting at the base of the structure with bright, brilliant smiles on their faces.

"You're here," says Simba.

Kopa nods, wordless from the need of air. "I am."

"I assume Zazu mentioned that we've got some interesting news," Nala tells.

"Oh, I did," nods the bird. He rests on the ground next to Simba. "But I was perfectly vague, Your Majesties."

"Yeah, he was," says Kopa. He rolls his shoulders in question. "What's the big whoop?"

Simba and Nala bounce a look between themselves before Nala turns back to her son. "How do you feel about being a big brother?"

Kopa stops breathing for half a minute, looking from both his parents to Zazu. "A big brother?"

Alrighty, there it is. I'm sure you all know who that little bundle of joy to be is. Heh. I totally realized that I left out Sarabi in this whole fanfiction! I think she'd still be around by the time that Simba and Nala have kiddies so I'll figure out a way to involve her. Thanks so much for reading, guys! Please drop a review, I really enjoy reading them, and they're such a great motivation. Even if it's just to say, 'Good job,' or some constructive criticism. I welcome it with open arms. Take care!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, guys! After it hit me that I haven't included Sarabi and a lovely guest review brought up Sarafina, I've been compelled to write this next chapter. I haven't seen Afua before, so if I describe him incorrectly, please send me a link (if there's a page that describes his looks). So, let's get to the disclaimer and to the fiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King and/or characters. I only own this plot based on the Lion King Six New Adventures and the character Lela.

Some vocab: bibi means grandmother.

Here we are, guys. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Kopa

Chatter flutters all around Pride Rock at the news of my mother's pregnancy. All members of the pride swell around my parents, congratulating them and chucking questions their way. I sit, almost paralyzed at the news. A sibling? It must be a joke. A joke that's very, very well thought out. A joke that they got the whole pride to take part in, and Zazu. Yeah, that's right. Just a joke. A joke that… might actually be the truth.

Afua good-naturedly bumps into me. " _Heey_ ," grins he. An energetic look resides on his face. A caramel mane, far more grown than mine, lays on his shoulders. "So, you're gonna be a brother?"

I feel a bit sick at the mention of my new status. "I guess."

"This is big news!" Afua pipes. "You've gotta be a little excited, just a little?"

"Maybe when the kid's actually here," I breathe. "I'm just… shaken, that's all."

Afua and I watch as the activity around my parents grows and grows, and as it does, my heart feels heavier and heavier. I frown, at the reality of this all, and depart quickly from the commotion. It's a while before my friend realises that I'm gone, he searches the crowd and begins calling for me.

I disregard his calls and gloomily stroll over to the flat-rock terrace where the lionesses usually retire under a high sun. I sit at the base of the elevating flat rocks, comforted by the silence. It provides an opportunity for me to think, and evaluate my situation.

I drop to my stomach and rest my head on my hands, "A big brother?" I ask myself in a low voice. Sort of questioning whether or not I _could_ be a big brother. 'Everyone around me is so thrilled about the news, and I want to be too. I really do. But this new dynamic isn't sitting right with me. But why?' I question. 'The first thing I should be feeling is ecstasy, isn't it?'

In my brood, I don't notice a set of paws walking delicately up behind me.

"So this is where you are," comes my bibi's voice.

I spring up my head in surprise. "Bibi Sarabi?" I look back to see my new company. My grandmother Sarafina's with Sarabi as well. My gaze follows them as they take a seat on a pedestal higher than mine. Sarabi lays down on her stomach. "I didn't think anyone was looking for me," I lie, flicking my tail.

"You're part of all the buzz, Kopa," she says in her deep and very calming voice. "But you're so far from it. Why?" I'm reluctant to respond. I look down, unable to talk. "I see," says Sarabi.

"I… I wanna be happy about this, like everyone else," I start. "But I'm just scared, I guess." I shake my head, totally disbelieving the words coming out of my mouth.

"What could possibly scare you?" Sarafina asks with a raised brow and a smile. "You're so very lively, and courageous," she adds some extra adulation to the last statement. Bibi Sarafina's always been one to fawn over me. She's actively proud, and never shies from an opportunity to show it.

"It's not important," I dismiss with a faint smile at my grandmother's flattery, but also desperately wanting to escape the situation.

"Hmm," considers Sarabi with a tilt of her head. "You don't act it, but you're awfully private."

I snap up. "But I'm not," I defend. "I'm an open book. Really, Bibi."

Sarabi laughs. "You certainly give off that impression," begins she. "But dig a little deeper and pry past the exterior, and you'll find a contemplative, mysterious, hidden soul in there. And you don't let him out all that often." I don't reply, she's not wrong. "May I have a go at guessing what troubles you?"

"Nothing's bothering me," I return quietly and looking elsewhere. I flick my tail again. "I'm just… thinking."

"Oh? I'd say you're scared that you and your little sibling will be Mufasa and Taka all over again."

I gasp, looking with surprise at my bibi Sarabi. She returns with a smile that assures that she's not out to condemn me, only to help; Bibi Sarafina is just as receptive. I sigh through my nostrils with a frown, then I look away again and nod. "Yeah," I breathe under my breath. "When it was just me, I had nothing but age standing in my way of ruling. Now that I have a sibling on the way, I'm afraid they might see _me_ as great uncle Scar saw babu Mufasa. And I don't want to take the throne with dirty blood between me and my kid sibling."

"In monarchy, it's normal to fret that power will corrupt your family. But no amount of fear will decide whether or not your sibling's heart is good or not," Sarafina says. She leans down and nestles against the side of my head comfortingly. "So you're technically stressing over nothing, for nothing."

"This _feels_ like something," I gripe, unable to shake the feeling despite my bibi's wise words.

"It's unfortunate that Mufasa trusted Scar more than he should've, but your little brother or sister has done nothing to make you trust him or her any less," bibi Sarabi says. "And you having these seeds of doubt could be a catalyst for a similar story."

"Yeah, you're right," I nod with register. "I didn't think of it like that. I suppose I just wanted to fix it so badly, that I was breaking it."

"You haven't broken anything yet," Sarafina says. "Your parents still haven't seen that much of you since they told you the news."

I smile bashfully. "You're right about that," I chuckle nervously. I climb to my feet and nuzzle my head against each of my grandmothers. "Thanks for hunting me down and talking to me."

"Just doing our job," smiles grandma Sarabi.

I give them one last smile before heading off to find my parents. I find my mom at the top of Pride Rock. The attention has simmered to none. I climb up to where she is and she greets me with a smile when she sees me. "I was wondering where you'd gone."

"I'm sorry for disappearing," I tell. "I just needed to process the whole big brother thing."

"It's not as scary as you think," says Mom, still smiling. "Your uncle Mheetu and I were, are, the best of friends. I know you and the kid will be too."

I smile, looking out at the falling sun. "You really think I can handle it?"

Mom quirks a brow. "Kopa, are you _afraid_ of a _challenge?"_

"Absolutely not," I say, feeling a part of my normal being returning. I never, ever refuse a challenge. Ever. "I was just, viewing this new phase as something _other_ than a chance to prove myself. But when you put it like that…" I laugh. "Then I can't wait to be a brother."

Mom nudges me playfully. "I promise you'll be phenomenal. The type of brother any infant would dream about."

I smile a boastful smile, feeling a thousand times more confident than I was moments ago. "I _am_ pretty amazing."

"More than amazing," Mom laughs. "Just don't get a big head about it."

I chuckle internally. "Where's Dad?" I finally question.

"A problem with the hippos popped up, so he's off trying to fix it," is Mom's answer.

"Hippos? Nah, that's not a problem," starts an angry Timon as he bustles up the incline of Pride Rock, Uncle Pumbaa following closely. "But you know what _is_ a problem? I'll tell ya!" he puts his hands on his hips that are still muddy from the mud bath earlier today. Come to think of it, I'm still muddy. "Prince Charming abandoning us for a girl!"

"Oh," I say, remembering only now that I totally ditched my uncles. "I'm sorry, guys. I'll make it up to you."

Mom smiles at me slyly. "Kopa, you didn't!"

"Oh, he did!" says Timon. "And he'd better deliver on that guarantee to make things right." Uncle Timon folds his arms on his chest and closes his eyes. "It's not every day that you find a mud pool that isn't almost dried out."

"Aw, but Timon," begins Pumbaa, appealing with pathos to my meerkat uncle. "He hadn't seen her in a while."

"She should take a number and get in line," declares Uncle Timon with a curt nod. My mother and I share a look at Timon's dramatic statements.

I lean down to Timon's level. "Well, there's a beehive down on the rear side of Pride Rock that Afua and I saw a day ago," I say. "Will some honey make things right?"

Pumbaa beams energetically, "Ooh!-"

"Ah! Pumbaa," Timon smacks a hand to Pumbaa's snout to silence him. He snaps his eyes open. "How much honey?"

A confused look swims on my face. "As much as I can get?"

"That's right, as much as you can get!" Uncle Timon pokes my nose. "Let's get getting."

I stand up straight again and give my mother a questioning look, asking if it's okay that I leave.

"Go on," she smiles. "Just be careful around those bees."

"I will, Mom," I say as I take off down to the rear side of Pride Rock, Timon and Pumbaa following me down.

Once I get to the beehive, I find Afua and Lela already there, sitting and speculating ways to get it down from its high, out of reach position. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Kopa," they both say.

"Did you hear that, Pumbaa?" asks Timon. "'Hey, Kopa,'" mimics my uncle, hands clasped and eyelashes aflutter.

My friends both give me a questioning look. I walk over to them and whisper. "Once we get him some honey, he'll calm down."

"Oh, okay," says Lela. "Afua thinks we should balance on each other's backs to get it."

"The two of us together wasn't gonna work," starts Afua, "but now that you're here, we might be able to reach it."

"Couldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Well, maybe not you two," Lela reasons. "If we follow through with this plan, I'll be on the top of the stack, and I'll gather bee stings." 

"But the honey will be worth it!" beams Afua, with a few jumps. "Come on, Lela. You're not that soft."

"I'm not soft," she defends. She looks up at the prize above our heads, golden with promise but buzzing with warning. "I-I'll do it." She gulps.

"Alright!" cheers Afua. "You'll thank me when we get the hive down."

"Are you sure about this?" I question.

"I'll be fine," Lela responds. "A few stings won't do much damage."

"Well hop to it," Timon flaps his hands as if he's shooing us to our task. "I want to be reconciled with." Pumbaa snorts, reminding Timon of his presence. "Oh, yeah, Pumbaa too."

Afua positions himself under the hive and he gives me a nod. I climb up on his back, wobbling a little, but my paws find themselves stably situated. "Alright, Lela, your turn."

"I hope this works," mumbles Lela. She steps up on Afua and pushes off of him onto my back. "Woah," she trembles slightly, just as I did, but finds her footing. Facing Pride Rock, she rises to her hind legs and reaches for the hive. "Ow!" she yelps, presumably stung.

"Come on, Lela, you've got this," chants Afua.

"I think it's coming loose," she informs, shaking on my back with effort from tugging at the hive. After a while, the hive crashes down on the ground, and a swarm of bees erupt from its insides. "Maybe we should run."

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" yelps Timon, as the bees hone in on him and Pumbaa. They take off, the horde following after them, and totally unaware of us.

"I didn't expect that," I think aloud.

Lela leaps off of the stack, and I follow.

"Poor Timon and Pumbaa," Lela says sitting.

"They'll get their share," Afua says, hopping over to the hive. He pulls off a section and happily licks it, lapping up all the honey he can. "It'll make them forget that this even happened."

"You might be right about that," I laugh. I bound over to the shattered hive and enjoy some honey for myself.

"Why're you all muddy anyhoo?" questions Afua.

"Oh, you won't believe it!" I say with some energy. "There's this great mud pool out in the grassy areas of the Pridelands-"

"Wait, you got in there voluntarily?" interrupts Afua in surprise.

I nod vibrantly. "It's _amazing_ ," I enthuse. "I should take you two sometime." My face falls when I realize how distant my friends and I have been. "If you're not off doing something more important, that is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lela asks.

"You two are never around," I tell. "You're always at Rafiki's heels and Afua and Beba might as well be conjoined twins."

"I'm sorry that we don't cater to your every whim Your Highness" returns Afua. "We have lives to live I'm afraid."

"I thought I was supposed to be part of your lives," I bark. "That's how friendship works."

"You clearly don't know how _priorities_ work," Afua says.

"Come on, guys," reasons Lela. "We don't have to get heated. We can sort this out calmly."

"Sort what out?" asks Afua. "I'll have to leave the Pridelands in a matter of weeks, so yeah, I'm occupied. I don't have the privilege of a sheltered future in the Pridelands, or a _guaranteed_ future in the desert at that. I'm sorry if the protected Prince and lucky lioness don't get how serious this is." Afua gives us one last look before taking off in the direction of the watering hole.

"That's right, leave," I call after him. "It's what you're best at!"

"Kopa, he's right, though," Lela says from behind me.

"Yeah, but he's not making things any better by running off," I tell.

"But you're not making things any better by enforcing his behaviour."

I look back at her. "I'm not gonna call after him like a child," I say defiantly.

"You're not treating him like a child, Kopa," Lela appeals. "You're treating him like a friend who cares to know what's on his mind, if he's okay."

"Look, I don't need to tail someone and cast questions their way to know if they're alright," I declare. "I can see very well from where I'm standing that he's mad."

"But you're not doing anything about it," fights Lela.

"Right, but you're not either," I say, turning to face her.

"There's a difference in reasons why," Lela begins. "I _can_ and _will_ go after him. You can, but your pride will make sure you _don't_."

Lela holds my glare before heading past me and taking off after Afua. I don't stare after them too long before Timon and Pumbaa come back, puffing full force.

Pumbaa observes that my friends have headed off and curiously questions. "Where are they going?"

I turn my back on my uncles, grumbling, "Who cares?" as I stomp off back to Pride Rock.

That's Chapter 5, everyone! The first dispute between Kopa and his friends. Hope you enjoyed it, there will be more Sarabi and more Sarafina (this is not a case of their first and final appearance). Thanks so much for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback. Take care!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi, everybody! Before I do _anything_ , I want to give a shout-out to all my readers! You all are so phenomenal, and I appreciate each and every one of you. The correspondence has been killer, and I thought I should let you all know just how much I value you before getting into any business at all. You're brilliant, the lot of you!

Alright, so, we'll pick up from where we left off, yeah? I just wanted to mention that I identify Kopa as a rational known as an ENTP in MBTI. I think Simba is ENFP, and I definitely see some close relation in Kopa and Simba's MBTI. But I believe Kopa is more of a problem solver vs a soul searcher. He _does_ seem like a bit of a soul searching guy, but that's mostly Si (him thinking of the past) reflecting on his Ne (him questioning if and how things would be different currently, had things been different in the past). Anyways, let's bring in that disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King and/or the characters. I only own Lela and this plot of this fanfiction, based on the Lion King Six New Adventures.

Fantastic! That's all there is from me, here's the literature. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Kopa

I open my eyes, awoken by my circadian cycle. I wearily climb to my feet, well aware that once my eyes are open, it'll take at least until sunset before I have any sleep to sleep again. From my own raised pedestal next to my parents' one, I see that the sun is coming up.

I step down from my resting place and carefully weave through the pride of lions scattered about, just as I've done many, many days before. I see Afua sleeping soundly, in the same curled ball that he's slept in many, many nights before. I stare thoughtfully at him, questioning whether or not to rouse him.

Despite my pride, of which I have plenty, I amble to my snoozing friend and nudge him with a paw. "Afua," I start in a low voice. I know he hears me, his ear twitches at the sound of my voice. "I'm thinking about going to the mud pool." He doesn't offer me a response. Right. What did I expect? "Figures," I say, turning to leave.

I sit down and take a moment to watch the sun before I head to the mud pool. I still have to recall where about it is. My uncles and I stumbled upon it by accident.

"Good morning, Kopa," greets Lela, shivering her way out of the cave.

"Morning," I wasn't expecting her to speak to me. I thought she'd still be pretty miffed. "You're up early." She's _never_ up early.

"I am. I just don't go outside," she sits next to me and plasters on a smile. "I don't really like to see the sun come and go," she admits heavily, looking with secretly unhappy eyes to the ground. "More so the _going_ part of it." She's not fooling me with this 'I'm okay' act. There's more to the story, and honestly, I've gotta know.

"Why not?" I pry.

Lela shakes her head and meets my eyes with creased brows in thought but a lingering smile. "I don't know. I just have some bad memories associated with sunsets that's all." I want to enquire some more, but Lela speaks up before I get the chance. "What about you? Why are you always up so early?"

I shrug. "My body gets sick of sleeping I guess," I chuckle. "But I like to catch the sun before I do anything. Call me nostalgic, but it brings back memories of me and my dad sitting up here. And all the tales of my grandpa and my dad resurface… It's just a good time to think."

"You seem to esteem Mufasa greatly," Lela says. "You must really miss him."

"Maybe," I say, feeling that a great part of Lela's statements are true. "I don't know if it's possible to miss someone you never knew."

"Oh," gathers Lela, clarity in her voice. "Well, in that case, I'd say you long to miss him."

I exhale in full volume out of my nostrils. "Yeah." I watch every motion in the Pridelands with mourning eyes, seeing nothing of him, but hoping that Mufasa sees me. "Yeah, I do." I hear all the time about how great Mufasa was, and man, I crave the knowledge the older Pridelanders have – first-hand knowledge of what my babu was like. I feel like I was robbed of the chance to meet him. My parents say that I can still meet him; that we can commute. But I call and get no answer. I wait in vain. It's not that I doubt his interest in me, rather that I doubt his presence. I give a laugh to lighten the mood, "Anyways, I was thinking of going to that mud hole I found earlier." I stand up and face my friend. "Do you wanna come?"

Lela gives me a look, sort of implying that I shouldn't flee from the topic so soon. But she goes along with my question. "It's getting a bit warmer, I guess," she says. "Don't you think we should bring Afua?"

"I tried," I say. "He's still upset."

"Maybe we should give him some space then," Lela reasons. She stands and shoots me a smile, "Lead the way."

"It's a quite a walk," I warn.

"I go to Rafiki's tree all the time," she chuckles. "I can handle a few kilometres."

I begin walking, wanting to say something about Lela constantly venturing off into the blue. But something (I don't know what) fights for me to be silent. I retaliate against it. "Yeah, about that," I begin. "Why can't you just wait for Rafiki to come by?"

She looks at me when she answers. "I enjoy his company."

"I enjoy peeing on hyenas, but I don't just trot off to the elephant graveyard."

"You what?" Lela laughs. "Kopa!"

I give a snort of a chuckle. "I don't do it anymore… _that_ often." I return to the topic at hand. "Listen, all I'm saying is that it would make me more comfortable if you had someone to go with you. I've gotten into too much trouble out here, and I don't think the trouble has simmered. At all." I look at my friend, who's actually taking this pretty well. "But I mean, you don't always _have_ to go, do you?" I say this as a statement, rather than a question.

Let's be clear about this: I'm not a needy guy. My fiercely independent attitude is what's kept me going through the years that transitioned me and my friends into young lions. But there have been moments, far too many, where I've gone on an adventure, and thought 'Man, I wish Afua was here to see this,' or, 'Wow! Lela would love this,' and they're just not there. I want them to have their own lives, but I want our lives to intersect _eventually_ , not run parallel to each other.

Lela smiles at me and shakes her head. "I don't," says she. "I'm sorry that the three of us have drifted apart. I didn't even realize that it bothered you."

"It didn't at first," I admit, looking at the dusty ground underfoot before looking back ahead. "But then it did."

Lela nudges me. "I missed you too." She coos warmly. "A lot."

I smirk, sort of pleased to have my ego stroked. "I expected as much."

Lela snickers and offers me a snarky look. "Believe it or not, I missed your arrogance too." She's about to say more, when the ground gives way under her feet. "Ah!" the ground, seemingly solid on the surface, is actually wet and muddy. Lela's fallen into a quicksand pit. "Kopa, what's happening?" she asks, chest high in quicksand. She's not in the centre of it – which is good – but cusp or not, this is going to be a hard task.

"Don't panic, okay?" I start. "I'll get you out."

I look around me for ways to help. I see a tree, bare of any leaves. I run over to it and pry off a branch. I dash over with the branch between my teeth. At the edge of the quick sand pit, I lean over for Lela to grab the branch. She takes it, and I pull hard, hoping to yank her out. But the branch snaps at the strain, and I stagger back. The mud she's in is tight around her. No branch will be strong enough.

I inch as close as I can to the edge of the precarious pit and lean in again. "Grab a hold of me."

Lela reluctantly ropes her arms around my neck. I ground my hind legs and groan with determination, trying to tug her out. I have to summon every ounce of strength within me, as I do, the mud lets up on Lela. I take a few steps back, dragging Lela out of the pit and onto the dusty floor with each step.

I relax my muscles, panting with exhaustion and Lela with relief. I begin to chuckle, almost surprised that I managed to save my friend.

Lela's arms fall away from my neck and from the ground, she speaks a complaint. "Do you have any idea what could've happened to me?" she looks up at me, sort of furious and sort of disheartened at my laughter.

"But none of it _did_ happen," I remind, a charming smile still bouncing about on my face. "We're fine."

"A moment ago you were berating me for doing something you deemed dangerous," Lela returns. "Now you're laughing at a near death event. I don't think it's funny that someone's life was on the line."

My smile flees, and after holding my stare she looks back down at the ground. She's got the wrong idea. "Hey," I begin. I butt heads with her, aiming to get her attention. She looks up at me, curious to hear me out. "Don't take it like that. I meant it in a totally opposite way. It's not funny, it's just remarkable. Anything could've happened, but the best happened. I'm just happy."

"Heh," after a moment, Lela looks away, unable to resist a smile.

"Is that a smile that you're hiding?" I enquire. "I thought I was the one with too much pride?"

Lela stands, smiling without shame now. "Oh, you have too much pride," she snickers. "I'm just glad you have plenty of smarts and wisdom too," she prods me. "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime," I say, my charming smile coming back into play. I give a proud swish of my head. "I can't have anyone dying on my watch."

"Hmm," she smirks. "Come on, let's go find that mud pool. Preferably one that won't swallow me."

After wandering for a few more moments, we find Afua already marinating in a mud pool – the very one that we're looking for.

"Hey!" he beams confidently. "What took you two?" We share a look before dashing off to join him. I jump into the pool with a loud splash, spraying clumps of mud on Afua. I resurface, mud masking my whole face, for a world of complaints. "Ugh! Gross, man. You don't know how much it took for me to actually get my tail in this mud." He wipes off his face with his still clean paws. In fact, Afua's only got mud up to his waist.

"Oh? Did that bother you? Me spraying mud on you?" I say, flicking mud onto Afua. He flinches with each splosh I toss his way. Afua tries to press in words of objection, but with a devilish smile, I interfere with his bids for me to stop. "This is a problem? You don't like this, huh? I can stop it you want me to."

"Kopa-" I cut him short again, but play it off as an accident.

"Sorry, Afua, you've gotta speak up," I don't stop hammering him with mud. "I can't hear you over the amount of fun I'm having."

"You're going to get a royal noogie if you don't stop," Afua laughs, raising a daring brow. I'm about to defiantly flick mud at him again, when I'm distracted by Lela climbing into the pool behind me. She lets out a shivering, silent shriek. "Cold!" she breathes. She's more open minded than Afua. In fact, she seems very eager to try out a mud pool that _doesn't_ eat things. She's just taking a century to find out what it's like in here.

"Oh, c'mon," I begin, swimming over to Lela. "You've gotta just _dive!_ " with that statement, I yank Lela into the mud.

Lela pops back up, taking in a deep breath. She wipes off her eyes and is welcomed by my pestering grin. "Oh bugger off!" she laughs, impishly shoving me.

"Can we give him to the rhino's?" asks Afua. "They can't see very well. They won't be able to tell that he's a lion, will they?"

Ah, man, how I've missed this! Just the three of us, stirring up trouble in any and every direction. I head over to an edge, between Afua and Lela, and lean my back on it leisurely. "Ahh," I moan, feeling the tension flee from every muscle, even the ones I didn't think were being stressed. "Man," I begin, looking from one friend to the other. "Let's just admit how right I was, scratch that, how right I _am_ about this mud bath."

"Must not be because Lela had a dip elsewhere," Afua points out. "I saw the mud on her."

"You should've seen it!" I beam. "She got sucked into this pit of quicksand. I was so cool, Afua," I continue with a smirk and a quirked brow. "I got this branch, but it didn't work. Then, I just grabbed her and pulled her out. It was insane."

"What a hero," humours Afua. We chatter a bit more about the event, then Afua starts again. "Look, Kopa, I'm sorry about not hanging out with you and Lela. I've just got a lot to be ready for, you know?"

"I don't know," I say. "I'm not asking you to be less busy, Afua. You've got other priorities and I get that. I don't want you to dedicate a day to me, just stuff like this every once in a blue moon." I motion to the mud bath.

"Well," Afua takes in a deep breath, shaking his head. "I'm not crazy about the mud," he grabs me in a headlock, disregarding my complaints. "But you can count on moments like this!" he looks up to Lela. "Lela! Quick, tickle him while I've got him in a lock!"

"You'd better not!"

My friends and I spend a whole day doing nothing but soaking in the mud and soaking in the sun. A waste? Maybe to some. I'd like to think of it as a successful reconciliation.

Thank you all for reading! I appreciate you all so much. I'll see what I can do for chapter 7 – nothing to be said thus far in regards to that – but we'll let time do the talking. Else I'll just be here typing till 2031. Hehe. Until then!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi, everybody! Hope you're all feeling great. 3 I'm feeling so nostalgic. Heh. I don't suppose I can actually _use_ the term nostalgia in reference to a fictional character, but I shall for the lack of a better word. Yeah, missing little Kopa, but the show must go on! I had an idea for this chapter (here's to hoping that it works), so I'm going to out with it here. I'll slot in ye old disclaimer, and we'll dive right in.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King plot and/or its characters. I only own Lela.

Chapter 7

Kopa

I steady my breathing, trying to make as little noise as possible as I creep through the tall, dry grass. I catch a whiff of my prey, it smells gamey. Game is good, right? It could be a nyala, or impala, or even kudu! I step on a twig, and the sound of grazing stops directly. I freeze, hoping that my target isn't alerted. No such luck, the sound of hooves taking off sounds shortly after and I sprint after it.

In the grass that towers over me, I can only rely on scent and sound to track my fleeing target. I force myself to run faster and faster until I feel that I'm close enough to pounce. I leap, and land smack on the creature, rolling around in the dust but my jaw still clamped down around its throat. It must be a really young impala for me to easily knock it over with my pounce.

When the dust clears, I open my eyes to find a dik dik! Of all the boks I could've caught, I had to catch the _tiniest!_ You've got to be joking! With a frown, I drag my feet back to Pride Rock, secretly hoping my friends fared worse than I.

When I reach Pride Rock, I come across my bibi Sarabi, sitting at the base.

"Hello, Kopa," she smiles. She notes the dik dik in the grasp of my jaws and enquires. "How was hunting?"

I sit down before her and drop my prey. "Do I have to answer that?" I asked my parents if they'd let me and my friends go hunting today. They were reluctant of course, because they didn't want us to overhunt – if we didn't bring home enough food and the lionesses had to go out and hunt again, the animals would be in uproar - but I convinced them that we'd bring back a decent amount of food for the whole pride. Obviously, this isn't the case.

She gives a warm laugh, "Don't be so hard on yourself," she starts. "You never learned how to hunt to begin with."

"Yeah," I sigh. "It's not as easy as it looks."

Bibi Sarabi smiles. "How do you think Afua did?"

"Better than me, no doubt," I answer truthfully. "Size wise that is. It takes a good amount of dexterity and sneakiness to catch a dik dik," I defend with a smirk. "So really, we can't say who beat whom."

"Hey, you two," greets Dad, coming down Pride Rock.

"Hi, Pop," I grin.

"Your son just finished hunting," smiles Bibi.

"Really?" Dad perks up with excitement at the statement. He looks around and when he sees my dik dik, a surprised, "Oh." is released. His face relaxes into a laugh. "Well, at least you caught something," he smiles. "Hunting is _not_ easy. It's hard enough to hunt in a group, but you're alone and out of practice… or lacking practice." He gently punches my shoulder.

"Heh," I smile sheepishly. "I hope Afua and Lela bring back enough for the rest of the pride."

"Even if they don't it's a great excuse for me to get my mom into grubs," smirks Dad. He nudges Bibi Sarabi and a toying look bounces on his face.

"I don't think so," smiles Bibi. "I've faced starvation before, and I'm not fearful of facing it again."

"Aw, you don't know what you're missing, Mom," Dad grins. "There are these gooey blue ones that have the creamiest flavour-"

"Hey, down there!" calls Bibi Sarafina from the top of Pride Rock, making us all turn to face her. "Nala wants you all to see something." That being said, she turns back eagerly into the cave of Pride Rock.

Bibi Sarabi smiles at us before starting up to the cave.

"What do you think it is?" I ask.

"We won't find out down here," Dad beams. He dashes up Pride Rock and calls over his shoulder. "Come on!"

"Wait up!" I quickly pick up my prey and head up to the cave after my dad. I drop the dik dik on the ground at the cave entrance and eagerly prance inside. In the well-lit cave, I find my mom on the pedestal that my folks sleep on. She's on her back, and Bibi Sarabi and Dad are on either side of her with an ear to her stomach. Mom turns her head to the side, facing the cave mouth, and smiles at my appearance.

"Hey, Kopa!" she says energetically.

"Hi, Mom," I nestle against her cheek with a smile. I back away a little to look at her. "What's going on?"

"They're listening to the baby," answers Bibi Sarafina, next to me.

"Already?" It hasn't been that long since mom and dad said they were having a baby.

"Your mother _was_ already two months in when your parents told you," says Bibi Sarabi, coming up from a listen. She makes her way to Bibi Sarafina and has a seat.

One might think that I'd be offended that my folks waited two months before telling me that I'm going to be a brother, but it's not like _they_ knew that they were pregnant. They'd have had to wait a while to be sure.

"Can I listen?"

"Yeah, get over here, son," smiles Dad.

I hurry over to the opposite side of my mother and touch my ear to her stomach with expectancy. I listen for a while, facing my dad and him facing me. But nothing. "I don't hear anything?"

As soon as I say that, my dad puts on a look that insists that I lie.

"What do you mean?" asks Mom with worry, her frame tenses.

I look back at my dad, and he still has that look.

"There it is!" I say flamboyantly. "The little guy or gal is so energetic all of a sudden. Right, Pop?"

"I just got a kick to the face," Dad smiles.

Mom lets out a sigh and relaxes again. "So how did hunting go?"

I wince. "It could've gone better."

"Not as easy as you thought it'd be, huh?" Mom smirks.

"I wish I could say no," I laugh.

"Aw, don't worry, Kopa," offers Bibi Sarafina. "You'll do better next time."

I give a good-natured chuckle. "Waay better." As I sit there, listening to fake kicks and pretend punches, my thoughts race ahead to when I finally _do_ hear the baby. The idea of a teeny tiny paw smacking me in the face never seemed more appealing. And eventually, that baby will be out and about. Sure, he or she may not be frolicking and such in the first few weeks, but each phase of life has its own perks, right? I can't wait to brag about all this to my friends. But… with Afua leaving, what's the point in making him all hyped and making the trio of us so involved when it'll all be ruined when he leaves? I sit up and give my dad a questioning look. He's still got his ear on Mom's belly. "Pop, can't Afua leave after Mom has the baby?"

Chitter chatter between my two Bibi's stop, and the eyes of my family land on me, then on my dad.

"Well, I don't know," starts Dad. "As soon as I make exceptions for your friends, that'd make me a biased king."

"I know," I say, still ready to offer an argument. "But no one ever said _when_ a male lion has to leave."

"When they come of age," tells Dad.

"But not to the T right?" I say. "He's not going to stay for an extra _year_ over his allotted time. Just few months."

Dad purses his lips, "I don't know, Kopa-"

"Think about it. The raining season lasts a few weeks over its margin," I say. "So does the dry season, and even the sun in summer." I list. "Nothing is perfect in nature right? We aren't either." I look to my mom. "How many months till I'm a brother?"

"Six months give or take," she says.

"Six months, Pop?" I say. "The year won't be out in six months."

Dad looks thoughtfully, and gives a sigh. He looks up at me. "Six months?"

"Six months," I nod.

Dad shrugs, "Alright. Fine."

Yes! "Pop, you don't know how much this will mean to Afua," I beam.

"I'm sure it'll mean a lot, if it means that much to you," Dad smiles.

"Can I go tell him?"

"Of course you can," says Mom. "He'll want to know."

I stand up, ecstatic to tell my friends. "I'll be right I back." I dash out the cave and scan the area from the cliff of Pride Rock.

"Kopa! Come down here!" calls Afua. He's with Lela at the bottom of Pride Rock, where me and my family once were. I run down over to them, and catch them in the middle of comparing prey. I wince, remembering the dik dik I caught. "We've been looking for you," says Afua.

"I was with my family," I tell.

"Where's your catch, Kopa?" Lela asks expectantly.

"It's around," I say. "I left it at the top of Pride Rock."

I look at the rewards of Afua and Lela's hunt. Afua brought home a blesbok, and Lela a zebra.

"So what _did_ you catch?" Afua questions. "A buffalo?"

"Not quite," I start. "I caught something that takes a little bit more dexterity and speed and coordination."

My friends share a look, then they look back to me. "What is it?" asks Lela with a small laugh.

"The _highly_ underrated dik dik," I smirk.

At first there's silence, but not for long.

"Bwahaha!" laughs Afua, eyes pinched. "You caught a _dik dik_?"

"Hey, it takes a lot of skill to nab a dik dik," I defend.

"Yeah," Afua wipes away a tear. "Your mad skills brought home a snack."

"It's not so bad," Lela smiles. "You could've come home with nothing."

"The meat on that little thing isn't enough to feed a lion," cackles Afua. "But you know, you're right. You're right," he slings an arm around my shoulder and leans heavily on me. "We can pick our teeth with its bones after a real meal." Afua uses his nails as toothpicks in jest.

"Ha, ha, ha," I say, a smile splattered across my face in rebellion to my unimpressed attitude. Whether we're making fun of each other or throwing down, I know I can't do without my friends. I guess that's why I smile at the insults being chucked my way. Even if it is only a few months more, I'm glad the three of us can stay together a while longer.

Hey, guys, thanks for reading! I know I've been AWOL for a while, it has to do with work and school. I'll see how things go next week. I hope to add at least two chapters, but if not, you have my apologies. Have an awesome day, all!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi, everyone. It's been a while, yes, but here be I. I'm going to take a moment to address a few things that have come up.

I haven't finished reading all of the Lion King Six New Adventures, so that's why there might be a shortage of characters. I did a lot of research and looked for any BIG characters in the Lion King Six New Adventures, and I'm positive I covered them all. I'm not including characters that are miniscule, just because I don't have much to go on and I don't want to write characters I don't have much knowledge about. I don't want to misrepresent, I hope you all understand.

I don't want to scare/offend anyone, but I never truly believed in the plot of the Lion King II, just because I personally believe the quality of movies digresses as they produce sequels etc. Also, in the making of the Lion King II, not a soul knew about Kopa and therefore made the movie about Kiara and Kovu. I've included Kiara because I feel that she's necessary to my future chapters, but I don't see myself getting into her personal life too much because she already has a movie dedicated to that.

I wasn't aware that Kopa is _younger_ than Kovu. Under that assumption, I don't see it as a fault that Kopa is older than Kovu in my fanfiction, because I'm not at all serious about the Lion King II. I'm so in love with the beautiful story of the Lion King I and Six New Adventures, and that is the basis of my fanfiction. Not to deflate any spirits, but I'm writing to be sated that there is some literature out there that corrects (writes in Kopa, and includes him in his siblings' lives vs forgetting about him) what Hollywood has done.

You all have no obligation to like my OC, this is just a fun fanfiction that happens to have her. I've always been breaking rules with art and making OC's and shipping them with people, heh, so I guess it's happened here again. I am definitely a rebel in that respect. Hope you can still enjoy the fanfiction regardless. There will be no love triangles! Haha, trust me! I'm not too partial to them myself.

Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate each and every one. I don't know if I'll involve Kion, just because I know nothing about him, heh. I watched half an episode of The Lion Guard (I couldn't finish it, they screwed up Simba's voice so badly that it killed me), so whether or not I involve Kion will have to do if I extend my knowledge. We have a story to get to so I'll just delve right into it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King characters and/or its plot. I only own Lela.

Chapter 8

Kopa

"So, kid," starts Uncle Timon, "You pulled one over on your old man?"

My uncles and I are grub-hunting in a green area of the Pridelands. I roll over a dead log and a bunch of crunchy critters squirm and squiggle at the bright moon and starlight now washing over them. It's a late night, way past sunset, but my folks aren't opposed to me being out – besides, I haven't spent time with my uncles in a few months. I lick up a patch and answer my uncle with a full mouth. "Whaddya mean?" a few grubs spirt out of my mouth and onto my unfortunate uncle at each word.

"Don't talk with a full mouth!" corrects Uncle Timon, wiping off mushed grubs that stick to his fur with a mixture of my saliva and their guts. "And move over, you're not gonna eat all those grubs by yourself are you?" I shuffle to an end of the log, giving my uncles a chance to chow. "What I _mean_ is: you asked your dad to let Afua stay over his allotted time. There's gotta be some tactic you used."

I swallow hard and toss a confused look at Uncle Timon. "Tactic?" I laugh the word.

"Yeah," Uncle Timon swallows a whole grub. "Pumbaa and I raised your dad most of his life, and if there's one thing we know is that he's no pushover."

I give a hearty, but soft laugh, ready to answer. But Pumbaa, who's been wolfing down some grub, comes up to answer for me. "You know, Timon, he could've just asked Simba to let Afua stay."

"You kidding?!" laughs uncle Timon. "Do you remember when Simba started climbing trees?"

"Yes, but-" Timon cuts Pumbaa short.

"Then you remember how it ended," Timon huffs. "With _me_ flattened by _both_ of you."

"But, Timon-" Pumbaa's interrupted again.

"Don't make me remind you about the waterfall scenario, Pumbaa," Timon says unrelentingly. "Simba never does as he's told."

"Was Pop really that bad?" I ask with intrigue.

"Well-" yet again Timon interferes with Pumbaa.

"Why yes he was!" declares he with folded arms and eyes closed with a prompt nod. "I mean, it all worked out in the end. He ended up being more of an asset than a liability," Timon frees one hand and speaks with it, eyes slowly opening and eyebrows climbing higher. "I knew he'd be a good long-term investment from the time I first laid eyes on him." Pumbaa clears his throat. Timon raises a questioning eye at my hog uncle. "What? You catchin' a cold or something?"

" _We_ knew he'd be a great _friend_ ," informs Pumbaa.

"Fine, we knew he'd be a great friend," Timon caves. Pumbaa brightens up and proceeds to chomp on the score we've found. Timon leans closer to me and covers the side of his mouth with a cupped hand to keep my eating uncle from observing the hushed words Timon speaks. "Mostly me."

I snort a laugh, "Right, Uncle Timon." I roll the log totally away so that I can help myself to some bugs. After I'm content, I head to a nearby tree (which is odd, because this bushy area is void of trees) and claw down on it, sharpening my nails.

"Yeesh," recoils Uncle Timon. "You planning to get in a fight anytime soon?"

"Hmm?" I rake down the trunk of the tree and at the bottom I piece together what my uncle's insinuating. "Haha! Nah, I just thought I'd do something."

"Just as well," says Timon. He begins pumping his fists like he's preparing for a boxing bout. "If we run into some big bad you can just give him a one two three!"

"You don't wanna fight, Uncle Timon," I crane my neck back to look at him with a challenging grin. "I thought you were good at this stuff."

"I am, but… but I really did a number on my back in this fight with a, uh," Uncle Timon's eyes wander. "With a gorilla!"

At that word, Uncle Pumbaa grunts a confused grunt and directly springs his head up to look at Timon.

"A gorilla in the Savannah?" I question with a laugh. "I don't buy it."

"Of course you wouldn't," Timon confidently defends. "The truth isn't easy to come by and as a result, animals tend to dismiss the truth when they hear it."

"So what happened, Timon?" asks Pumbaa, beginning to believe the obvious lie being sputtered.

"I won!" beams Timon. "That's what happened! What did ya expect, buddy?"

I stroll over to my uncles and sit down between them, interested to hear what it is that Timon has to say.

"Will you tell me the story?" Pumbaa begs with enthusiasm. "Please?"

"You don't want me to bore you with my scars, Pumbaa."

"Oh _please_ , oh please, oh please, oh please," Pumbaa bounces up and down on his knees, unable to contain himself.

"Alright, Pumbaa!" says Timon with exasperation, although heaven knows he can't wait to boast about something. "Sit down, both of you, and I'll regale you with a tale of how I single-handedly defeated a mad gorilla."

Although already seated, I drop down to my back on the tall, cool grass. Uncle Pumbaa trots over to me and drops heavily on the side of my stomach. I cringe and hold a grunt in my throat. Pumbaa still pulses with excitement, but as Timon begins to give us a brief on the tale, Pumbaa calms. As he does, I do too, dropping my head on the ground and exhaling a long breath that I didn't know I was repressing.

"So there I was, minding my own business and uh, climbing!" begins Timon. "I was climbing those blue hills over there, on the other end of the Pridelands."

"What's it like over there?" asks Pumbaa, bemused.

"Blue," Timon states with confidence. "Very, very blue. The dirt is blue, the grass is blue, the _animals_ are blue!"

"You didn't turn blue?"

"Of course I did, Kopa," says Timon. "But as soon as you leave the hills, you return to your normal colour. That's why the grass here is green and the grass there is blue."

"Okay, sure," I nod, but disbelieve it all. "Go on, please."

"Yes, where was I?" Uncle Timon taps a finger to his mouth in recollection. "That's right! Blue!" he begins using his hands to talk, throwing them all over the place. "The place is so blue, that there's a watering hole so big and so blue that you can't see where it ends! And it moves! It makes waves! The water actually runs to meet you, but just as you reach out to touch it, it runs away, back where it came from. This happens again and again, without fail. And on nights like this, the moon and those fireflies seem to excite the waves. Why, they climb to heights you can't imagine!"

Woah. Although what Uncle Timon's describing sounds like total baloney, it's so… so beautiful that I want to believe it.

"Doesn't all that moving water kill the grass?" asks Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa," Timon shakes his head sadly. "Where the Walking Water is, there _is_ no grass! Instead, there's sand. But not sand like this," Timon pinches some sand from between the grass and rubs his fingers together, letting it spill to the ground, "it's special soft sand. It's pale like impala's but when you step on it, it moves away. It shapes your feet, and if you were to dig it up, you wouldn't reach the ground." Timon clears his throat. "So I was climbing the mountain, minding my own business, when I reached the beach. So I saw these birds, and that gorilla I mentioned – he was yelling at the birds. He wanted to keep this special place a secret for himself. He turned around and saw me trying to leave and that's when I realized that I was in trouble."

"What happened?" asks Pumbaa.

"I'm getting there, Pumbaa," he says. "Be patient, will ya?" Timon regains his composure. "When that gorilla turned around and saw me, he came charging right at me. He stopped right next to me, bangin' his chest and roaring like a lion," Timon beats on his chest for emphasis. "That didn't scare me!" he cuts through the air with his arm. "I stood my ground and gave him my own little battle cry. Why, he shook to the bones when he heard it."

I roll my eyes with a smirk, and mentally check out. I turn my face up to the glimmering silvery white stars in the sky. There are some colourlessly opaque clouds floating about – it's intoxicating. A warm breeze flushes past my face, blowing my mane in every direction and carrying a strange smell. It's the smell of an animal, but not that of my uncles'. I lift my head, trying to capture the scent and hold it long enough for me to connect it to something. But just as quickly as it came over me, it disappears. A little frustrated to say the very least, I drop back down in no hurry.

"Then he hightailed it outta there like there was fire at his feet!" says Timon.

Pumbaa is silent in thought for a moment. "If the snake took care of the gorilla, then how'd you hurt your back?"

"Oh that?" starts Timon. He tosses a loose hand. "I slept in an uncomfortable position that night. I've had this knot in my back ever since." Timon puts his hands behind his hips and stretches dramatically.

"Oohh," Uncle Pumbaa nods slowly in register. "Boy, you're so brave, Timon."

"Ah, Pumbaa," starts my uncle. "You can be too. Just keep looking up to me like you do. Then, maybe you'll be courageous enough to do the things that I do."

"Really, Timon?" Pumbaa questions with an elated beam.

"Well, no," says Timon. "Not as brave as me per say. Maybe as brave as Kopa. It takes a while to get to my level of heroics."

"I'm brave," I say, turning my head to my side to face my uncle.

"Sure, Kid," Timon says, resisting a yawn. "But when you fight a gorilla, then we can talk."

"You got it," I smirk.

"Look, this has been fun, but I need my beauty sleep," Timon tells. "I don't know about you two, but I have a reputation to uphold." He sluggishly drags his feet to me and Pumbaa, where Pumbaa's already passed out and softly snoring. He climbs up on the hog's snout and pushes up onto my belly. He twists and rolls for a while, but eventually gets comfortable. He reaches out an arm and draws his fingers to the heel of his palm twice, waiting for something. I cover him with my paw and he snuggles into my sprouting mane. "Night, Kid."

"Sleep tight, Uncle Timon." I say, gazing back at the sky.

Alrighty, guys, that's chapter 8! Hope that you liked it. If you did, please let me know, I need me some fuel. :D If you didn't like it, please let me know anyways – I'm always looking to improve my story any way that I can without losing my goal. But yeah, lots of love, I appreciate each review, and all those reading. Take care!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Gooday! No gibber gabber outta me today. Just fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King characters and/or plot. I only own Lela.

Abronia maritima. These plants are mentioned in this chapter – in case you want to Google it.

Chapter 9

Kopa

'Water.'

I huff and wheeze, walking with staggered steps, dragging my feet through the sand. I'm wandering in a barren desert, the sun making the air scorch my lungs as I breathe it in. Not even the company of trees is available to me. I don't know how long I've been walking, but the smell of something – I don't know what – edges me on in one direction.

I climb a sand dune, and once I reach the peak, a marvellous sight awaits me.

'Woah,' I'm gaze out at an odd canopy. It's nothing like I've ever seen in the Pridelands. There are small white birds, soaring over a large body of water. They caw before plunging like torpedoes into the blue and they come out with fish, wobbling around in their beaks.

"Heh," I huff an airy but elated chuckle, joy emanating from my eyes. I wish I could run, but I'm so tired. My feet walk, all too slowly, towards the dark blue water. My first step is on a soft green, cool plant – similar to alloy. I almost jump back at its cool touch. 'Strong plant,' I muse at its resilience against the cooking environment. The plant is so tough, that there's a whole audience of them. They grow freely, blossoming with pink flowers all over the dunes that face this water.

I continue towards the salty smelling water. As I near it, the dirt underfoot grows wetter and wetter, until I sink a little more with each step. The smell of the water is not at all appetising, but before I get a chance to drink it, a large wave dashes straight towards me. I almost trip over my feet as I flee from it, but I'm too late. It curls over me, splashing my whole body with cold, refreshing water. For a moment, I hold my breath and try my best to stick to the ground.

The water recedes, giving me a chance to gasp for air. Flat on my stomach, I look back at the fleeing water and laugh loudly and daringly, thrilled and exhilarated by the cheeky and playful Walking Water. I climb to my feet, energized as I would usually be, and shake the water off of my mane.

Hey! I have a mane! A proper mane! Full as my dad's!

"Kopa!"

I shoot open my eyes, and I see Afua in front of me. "Huh?"

"C'mon, wake up," he says. "You can't sleep forever."

I blink slowly, very hazy. I look around me – I'm back in the Pridelands. There's no Walking Water, no cool, blossoming plants. Just the grasslands where my uncles and I were sleeping last night. It was all just a dream.

I sleepily climb up to my feet and yawn loudly, my yawn soaring around in soundwaves freely. I cringe my face as I smack my lips together for a while. "How long was I asleep?" I'm usually up before the sun.

"It's noon," says Afua with a laugh. "Someone had a fun night."

I smirk at him. "How'd you find me?"

"Timon and Pumbaa thought I should check on you after you hadn't come back to Pride Rock for so long."

I nod slowly in register. "I see," I nod to Pride Rock in the distance. "Let's go put their worries to rest."

The walk back is rather slow, just because of how tired I am. But once we finally arrive at Pride Rock, we come across Lela who's lying on the lowest flat rock of the terrace where other lionesses are retiring.

"Anyone missing a prince?" I tease.

"Back from the last and found," says Afua. "If he isn't claimed I'm going to have to give him to the less fortunate."

"You look exhausted," remarks Lela with a chuckle.

"I'm exhausted," I smirk weakly, but not lacking an ounce of charm and flamboyance. I drag my feet to the flat rock and drop weightlessly onto the ground next to Lela, squashing half of her body. Purposely, yes.

She groans a complaint, but can't contain a laugh. "Get off me, will you? You're regally heavy!"

"You think that's heavy?" grins Afua. He hops up onto the rock we're on and drops on me, piling even more weight on Lela.

"You're suffocating me!" I moan, trying to free myself of Afua's weight.

"Stop squirming like that!" protests Lela. "You're both suffocating me!"

"I'm doing great on the contrary," teases Afua before he pulls off of me. I roll away from Lela, now on my back.

The sun is high over Pride Rock, blinding me as I squint my eyes against its harshness. That reminds me of the dreadful heat in my dream. "You know, I had this _crazy_ dream."

"You don't say?" starts Afua, sitting down and scratching at his mane.

"Yeah. I was in the desert, roaming around," I say, almost reliving the experience. "But I wasn't wandering, I had a purpose, a goal to get somewhere or be something. And I was older, maybe a little older than Afua is now." I sigh in recollection and crease my eyebrows together in muse and contemplation. "And I got to this place, it was beautiful. There were these sleek white birds that flew around, and these green blossoming plants along the sand; there was so much water. It was like an endless river that met with the sky on the farthest end from me. But the water was sneaky," I laugh at how much like my uncle Timon I sound. "It comes for you, and runs away."

There's silence from both of my friends, then Afua laughs. "It _must've_ been a dream. There's no such thing as a place like that."

"Well how do you know?" I ask.

"Uhm, maybe because there isn't," says Afua with a laugh. "Have _you_ ever seen something like that? Other than in your dream of course."

"I haven't ever left the Pridelands," I say calmly. "Timon said that there's such a place over the Blue Hills."

"No offence, Kopa, but your uncle is a bit of a loon," Afua says.

I snicker. He's right. "Looney as he may be, he might be right. I don't haven't got any reason to assume he's wrong… unlike most of the stuff that he says." I realize that Lela's been totally silent for a while and look at her. "What's your opinion, Lela?"

"About Timon?" she asks.

"I mean about my dream," I say with a grin.

"I know," she smiles. She looks off a little to the side. "I think you were dreaming about a beach."

Both Afua and I look at Lela with curiosity. "What in the world is that?" I question with intrigue.

"It's just like you described," Lela says. "The water you're talking about is called an ocean. It's a type of river, but, it's greater. And the water's no good for drinking."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Yeah," says Afua. "Spill the beans."

Lela looks caught off guard and she seems uncomfortable about answering, but relents. "I've been to one." She says shaking her head, as if to make the situation she was hiding from us less important or lighter. "That's all."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" I ask.

"It's not relevant anymore," she answers. "It never was."

"Woah, wait a minute, Kopa," says Afua. "We don't even know if this 'beach' is even real. Maybe it's just a tainted watering hole."

"It's not a watering hole," tells Lela. "It's real. Why would I make any of this up?"

"I'm not claiming that you're making anything up," Afua says. "But let's be real, when did you go to a beach?"

"I'm not _from_ the Pridelands, remember?"

"So you're from this beach?" I ask.

Again, Lela is caught by surprise. She stands up, "No."

"You're from the desert?" Afua asks.

"No," Lela says hoping off of the flat rock.

"Where are you going?" I ask, confused at Lela's departure.

"To Rafiki," she answers before heading off, out of earshot.

I frown, wanting to stop her from running off alone, but resist.

"What's wrong with her?" Afua asks with a chuckle.

I rest my head back on the ground and shrug. "Lionesses."

Alrighty, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed reading. I'll muster up something for chapter 10. Still have yet to get to the really interesting parts of the fanfiction (really interesting in my opinion at least). Until next time, my friends! 3


	11. Chapter 10

Hi, everybody! It's about that time where I publish another chapter, it's here. This chapter has a few new people, as per the request of a reviewer. :D They're not new though, you know them I'm sure. I really do appreciate all the reviews I get. So thank you to you all. Here's some vocab – Azania: the African term for Africa – and now the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King characters and/plot. I only own Lela.

I'll be keeping all your suggestions in mind and see where I could possibly fill them in.

Enjoy!

Kopa

"How is he sleeping?"

I stir at the sound of a familiar feminine voice nearby, but try my best to remain in my slumber. A male voice, just as familiar, gives a good-natured chuckle.

"Come on, cut him some slack, Nala," he says. "You know how hard it is to sleep when talking about science with Timon and Pumbaa."

It's my parents… I'd better wake up. I reluctantly open an eye, followed by another. My folks are hovering over me – I'm still lying on my back in the very terrace that my friends and I were chittering moments ago. I greet my parents with a smirk. "Hey, you two."

"Hey, Kid," smiles Mom slyly on one side of me. She sits down, "You must be really tired."

I sluggishly shrug, eyes half open. "It was a late night I guess."

Dad playfully punches my shoulder. "I'm sure you had more fun than necessary," he smiles in reminisce. "Enjoy it while you can," he teasingly mumbles under his breath, but just loud enough to make sure that Mom hears it.

She gasps with insult, but laughs regardless. "You know, I think eating all those bugs and slugs has done something to your brain." She smirks. "You used to be smarter."

I grin at my folks bickering, looking from one to the other, I can't help but notice my mom's belly. Is it safe for a stomach to grow that big? She's six months into her pregnancy, and I honestly can't wait any longer for the kid to get here. All the things we'd do together – just imagine!

I rest my head and look up the sky. It's red and orange and specked with a rogue star or two.

"If you'd just try one," Dad says with a laugh, his voice becoming audible to me once again.

"I don't think I'm willing to risk my normalcy," teases Mom. She looks back at me. "You haven't eaten all day, have you?"

I shake my head, "I don't need food," I grin. "I feed off knowledge."

"That's unfortunate," snickers Mom jokingly. She leans down to lick the side of my face with affection. I smile at the gesture. "I'm going to turn in early tonight," says Mom. "I think the little kid is getting restless."

"Sure, Nala," smirks Dad. "Blame the cub for your fatigue."

Mom comes round to nuzzle Dad, then she sticks her tongue out at him and heads off to the cave of Pride Rock.

Dad watches her leave with interest, I myself am still very intrigued by the idea of Walking Water somewhere in the Savannah. Who better to ask about a 'beach' than my pop? "Can I ask you something?"

Dad drops down to the ground and rolls over so that he's on his back as well, gazing at the heavens. "Go for it."

"This might sound a little crazy," I chuckle, a little nervous that I'd come off as a lunatic.

"What could possibly be so strange?" dad laughs, turning his head on its side to look at me.

I smirk. "Walking Water?" Dad raises a brow, encouraging me to go on. "I had a dream that I was on this… magical place with possessed water at the edge of the desert. It went on and on and on and there were these little green plants that were frankly tougher than a rogue elephant."

"Where'd you hear about this?" dad smirks.

"From Uncle Timon," I say. "I spoke to Afua and Lela about it. Afua thought it was ridiculous to even entertain the idea that a place like this is out there. Lela, though, she claimed it was real. She claimed that it's called a beach."

"Hmm," Dad looks thoughtful. He turns his gaze to the sky, expression considerate. "Could it be a river?"

I look back at the sky with him, watching as a few more brave stars dare to make an early appearance. I shake my head after a moment of thought. "No," I start. "It's as broad as a river is long, but it goes on so far it looks like it meets the sky."

"In your dream?"

I nod. "But," I huff a laugh. "Timon and Lela say it's not like any normal body of water. Its waves lunge for you and return to itself over and over." I look at Pop with a look of 'do you believe it?'.

"In the _desert_?" Pop tries to wrap his mind around the concept, speaking aloud as we bounce ideas off of each other.

"Heh," I look back at the sky. "That's right, Pop."

Dad thinks again before speaking. "Well, I'm at a loss for any explanation. I've never heard of a beach till tonight." He gives me a questioning look. "What do you think?"

"I'm not going to write it off just yet," I say objectively. "I'd like to believe it's real. Have you ever been over the blue hills?"

Dad shakes his head. "I've heard things. But I've never been there."

"What's out there?"

Dad laughs, "Snow supposedly. That's all I really know. I don't suppose your beach is over there if that's what's on your mind."

"I guess only Lela and Timon know."

Dad grunts and he rolls over so that his paws are underneath him, ready to stand. "Might wanna chalk down your options to just Lela in that case." He laughs. He stands up. "Speaking of, it's getting late. Where is she?"

"She says she's gone to Rafiki's."

"I don't like that," Dad says lowly but audibly. "Maybe you should go get her. I don't want her walking back to Pride Rock alone."

"I don't think she plans to be back tonight, Pop."

"Better safe than sorry," says Dad.

I nod, assuring that I'd be on my way in a moment. I hear my dad walk away and call out to him. "Hey, Pop, did you ever get anything out of her – regarding her origins?"

Dad looks back at me, "You can ask her for yourself when you see her." He smiles at me before heading off.

"You two need to leave right now!"

'What's going on in there?' I muse, nearing Rafiki's tree. I hear Lela shouting at two people and laughter is her response. I stand before the tree and bounce lightly on my joints, ready to spring up onto the tree. I lunge up and grab onto a sturdy branch. I struggle for a moment, digging my claws into the branch until my arms are full of tree. "Hey, Lela!" I yell. "Mind giving a lion a hand?"

Lela runs over at the sound of my voice. She climbs through a 'window' in the tree and onto the branch I'm on.

"What are you doing here?" she questions before she reaches for me and pulls me up.

"One would think you'd honour our discussion about you running off into the blue," I groan as I struggle to climb to my feet on the branch.

Lela's about to respond, when the sound of something breaking sounds from the inside of Rafiki's tree. "Look, can we not do this right now?" she dashes back inside and continues barking orders.

I jump into the Rafiki's home and stand bewildered at the chaos unfolding before my eyes. Jambo and Kwaheri are hopping from alcove to alcove, hooting chants, eating fruit, and tossing powder as they please. Lela hops after one monkey, then the other, narrowly missing them as they leap freely around the room.

"Hey, Kwaheri," chirps Jambo. "Look here, check this out!" he hangs from a vine attached to the ceiling of the tree by his tail. In his hands is half a gourd with blue powder. He dips his fingers into the powder and draws lines across his under eyes with two fingers, implying that he's the wise old baboon. "It's me, Rafiki, the old man!"

"Put that down!" shouts Lela, climbing to her hind legs in an effort to reach Jambo. "That stuff is scarce now!"

"Hey, Lela!" calls Kwaheri from the other side of the room, fist full. Lela turns her head at the mention of her name and is splashed with a clump of sticky gourd insides on her face. "Catch!"

Lela drops to all fours and twists her face in disgust. "Ew…"

The brothers cackle at themselves with delight and I spring to the centre of the commotion. "What are you two doing here?" I demand.

"Hey, it's Kopa," remarks Jambo, swinging merrily back and forth from the vine. "Long time no see, it's been a while, look at you all grown up!"

"You two certainly _look_ grown up yourselves," I say. The brothers are much larger than they were as kids with dark, sharp fur growing all over them and wide smiles stretching farther than ever before. "Any chance you can leave?"

"C'mon, man, be a pal, chillax," says Jambo.

"Yeah, we're just having fun," Kwaheri inserts. "Just goofing around, living it up."

"At Rafiki and my expense," Lela tells, wiping her face still. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Stick in the mud! Stick in the mud!" says Kwaheri, pointing a finger.

"You're too serious, you need to learn to have fun, loosen up," Jambo says.

"I'll relax once you two get out of here," Lela says.

"I'm not leaving, no chance, not gonna happen," says Kwaheri.

"Yeah, that's right," Jambo chimes in. "You'll have to make us, we won't go."

Lela gives a surprised gasp. "Look at how badly you trashed this place!"

"We just gave it more character," Jambo defends. "We made it _better_ , defined it, _improved_ it!"

The monkeys and Lela continue to bicker and I'm about to back Lela up, but there's a smell – a familiar smell – that beckons me to the window. I head over and hang my head outside, looking and sniffing around for it's source.

"See, Uncle Max, now we're lost," says a strong female voice in the dark.

"Lost?!" shouts a panicked male one. "We can't be lost! Do you know what happens to _lost_ meerkats?"

"Uncle Max-" the female voice is cut off.

"There could be wild dogs! There could be jackals!" the anxious male gasps, and their small feet stop right next to the base of the tree (I can't see them in the dark so well as my eyes are still adjusting, but I can hear them). "There could be _hyenas_!"

"Uncle Max!-"

"We've gotta go back!" he shouts.

"Hey, down there," I call.

"Ahhh!" screams the nervous man. "They're onto us!" as my eyesight changes, I see that the male is a greying meerkat, and he's frantically scanning the surrounding area for me. "Don't eat us, alright? We can be more of an asset to your cause!"

"Relax, I'm not gonna eat ya," I start, but don't get a chance to finish.

"Don't _toy_ with me!" shouts the man, presumably named Max. "At least give me a straight answer before my demise." He bites his nails. The female next to him looks a lot like Timon. She rolls her green eyes and folds her arms, an unimpressed look shot at Max.

"I told you, old man, I'm not gonna eat ya," I shake my head. "But if you're lost, I'd like to help."

"We're on our way to the Big Pointy Rock," says the female. "Can you point us to it?"

I think for a moment, "Big Pointy Rock?" I ask myself aloud. Only big pointy rock around is Pride Rock. I look back at Pride Rock and then at the two meerkats. At first, I'm a little confused why they can't see that they're on the right track, then it clicks in my mind that they probably can't see past the tall grass. "You lookin' for a meerkat by the name of Timon?"

"Why, yes!" replies the woman with glee. "Do you know him?"

"He's my uncle," I nod. "Pride Rock is straight down the path, but it's dangerous for you two to be out here so late."

"See? I told you!" shouts Max in paranoia. "We should go back while we can," he takes the woman by the hand and hushes his next sentence. "We don't even know if this, this, _lion_ is telling the truth!"

"Relax, Uncle Max!" she throws his hand off of her. "We're not going back," she looks to me. "What do you suggest?"

"How 'bout you two get up here?" I start. "When I head to Pride Rock, you'll come with me." I lean most of my body down the tree and reach my arms out for the two to climb. "Come on."

"No way!" refuses Max. "He's just gonna eat us! Scurry, sniff, flinch, remember? We need to scurry, _right_ _now_!"

"Look, Max, if you want to stay down here, vulnerable to the predators of the Savannah, go for it," says the female. "As for me, I'll take my chances with just the lion." She hops onto my paw.

I offer Max a grin, and he looks between me and the area around him. There's rustling in the grass surrounding us and he jumps a little before climbing up a small distance of the trunk and hopping on my paw. "Fine! Just get me outta here!"

I pull myself back up into the tree and set them down on the ground inside. "There." There's a bit of warm light in the tree from the suspended gourds that carry a bunch of fireflies, stuck to their sticky innards.

"Oh my…" starts the plumpish female meerkat at the sight of Lela roaring at the monkeys to no avail.

"See? There's _another lion_ up here," starts Max, holding the female's arm and shaking it. "And baboons!"

The female meerkat doesn't at all seem bothered by Max, in fact, her face shows her anger at the commotion and she stomps with purpose towards Lela. "Let me handle this, hon," she says marching ahead of her. Lela only now notices the two extra members of our company and sizes them up, then looks at me with interrogation. "Listen here!" starts the female meerkat. "You two had better leave this place right this minute. I don't know who you think you are or whether you live here or not. But if you do, you have no right to stay if this is how you treat it!"

"Hey, ho!" starts Kwaheri. "Look at the shrimp, small stuff, trying to take a stand."

"Trying?!" shouts she before she grabs a thick, sturdy stick with both tiny hands (she can barely hold it). "You two are this stick, if you don't leave right now, then…" she strains with small effort and the stick cleanly snaps. "Get it?!"

The monkeys look between each other with straight faces before speaking together. "Yes, ma'am." They jump down from their high and out of reach places before leaving the tree in silence.

"How did you do that?" Lela gasps, almost unable to stand still, in awe.

"You've just gotta be assertive, hon," says the meerkat female striding towards us with eyes shut and clapping her hands together to clear the dust off of them. "No matter the size of the animal, they all respect a dominant figure."

"Thank you," Lela beams with elation. "You saved my life… uh…"

"Call me Ma, sweetie," says the female meerkat, hands on her hips.

"Thank you, Ma," says Lela.

Max inserts himself, "Listen, it's all good and well that we helped you out, but I'd rather leave to someplace safe."

"Relax," I say. "We'll go in a minute, but I can't just leave Lela with this mess to clean up."

Lela sighs, "You don't have to do that, Kopa."

"Look, I really don't want to, but I know it's the polite thing to do," I begin with a broad smirk. "So _please_ don't give me any excuse not to help."

Lela can't fight the sealed lip smile. She turns to the meerkats. "I hope you don't mind me asking who you two are."

"I'm not sure if you know a Timon," starts Ma. "But I'm his mother, and this is Max, his uncle."

Max flinches, still uneasy, at the mention of his name.

"It's nice to meet you," smiles Lela. "Especially so conveniently." She laughs.

"I'm glad that you think so," smiles Ma in return. She turns on me. "I didn't expect you to remember me – you probably don't."

I lean in closer to Ma and sniff her, almost drawing her in with my inhalation. "You… smell familiar."

"You were just born when I met you, Kopa, I'm surprised you got a hold of my scent so young!" she laughs.

"Were you there, at my presentation?" I ask.

"I was," she says. "You were the most curious kid I'd ever met – always wanting to do and see and hear everything! And then, making _new_ experiences or improving old ones. All about experiences."

"Not much has changed," smirks Lela.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I return with a sly look. "It's a little strange _meeting_ you after I've already met you," I laugh.

"We haven't even properly met," Ma throws a dismissive hand. "How about we clean up this home, then we'll continue getting acquainted."

I stand up straight again and we all get around tidying up Rafiki's home. The home's condition improves drastically with time, and I head over to Lela.

"So, Ma's something special, huh?"

Lela laughs, pawing at a stain on the wall, seated. "Yeah, she's amazing. Uncle Max seems a little… unhinged," she whispers the last statement.

"Yeah," I sit down along the wall, face to face with her. "He could use some sort of sedative."

Lela snickers. She looks over her shoulder at a twitching, but helpful Uncle Max, then back at me. "You're so nasty."

I smirk. "The truth should be told at all times."

"If that's your justification," Lela smiles.

I note a green grub on Lela's ear, stuck supposedly on the sticky juice that coats her ear. "You've got something yummy on your ear." Lela looks up at me, confused at my statement. "Here, lemme get it." I lean in and lightly lick up the critter, Lela's ear involuntarily flicks at my breaths against it. I pull away and swallow the grub. "Gone."

Lela looks at me with doe eyes, surprised. Soon she smiles skittishly.

"Are you two just gonna talk or are you gonna do something to clean this tree?" asks Ma, sweeping the heaps of powder together with some gathered leaves.

"Right," says Lela. "Sorry, Ma. Let me give you a hand." Lela gives me one last smile before heading off to help Ma.

"Hey, Ma," I start quietly. "Have you seen Lela?"

We've walked Ma and Uncle Max to Pride Rock, and I offered to let them stay with us until tomorrow, when they continue their journey to Hakuna Matata. I'm standing at the entrance of the cave of Pride Rock, looking around for the female of mention.

"I'm sure she's around, sweetie," says Ma. "She didn't come through to the cave yet."

"Thanks," I say. "I'll go have a look." I head down to the incline of Pride Rock and continue towards the flat rock terrace. I see a figure on the highest of the elevated flat rocks and I approach energetically. Once I reach the rock, I see that it's Lela. "Hey."

She's lying on stomach, looking off into nowhere in deep thought. "Kopa, hi," she says, returning to reality.

I lay down next to her on my back. "It's late."

"Yeah, I know," she says. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Is one of them the whole 'storming off all alone late at night to Rafiki's' thing?" I ask.

"The one time I want you to forget about something important," Lela mumbles, avoiding eye contact. "Look, I got upset and wanted to be alone."

"So you stopped thinking?"

Lela pushes up on her paws, still lying down, in offence. "Excuse me?"

Clarity dawns on me, "I didn't mean it the way you're taking it-"

"Then how did you mean it?" she asks.

"Lela, you know how dangerous this place can be," I say. "And I get it, you need to be alone sometimes, but can't you do it in a tree by Pride Rock, or under the cliff of Pride Rock, or anywhere but a far out desolate area of the Pride Lands?"

"Maybe I can, but in the heat of the moment I default," she says. "I want to talk to someone who gets me."

"I don't get you?" I ask. "You didn't even give me a chance to."

Lela looks away from me before looking back. "That's fair but… Rafiki's like a dad to me, okay? And when you're me, who is without a family, you cling to people like Rafiki who can give you answers about them."

I sigh heavily through my nostrils. "It's hard to be sensitive about your family when you barely tell me anything about them."

Lela shakes her head. She drops her head to her paws and looks off in the distance again. "Yeah, well… now's not the time nor the place to bring them up. Lela sniff before slowly speaking again "I uh… I left without giving you a straight answer about beaches. I used to visit them… when I was still a cub with my pride." She shrugs. "They're the one good memory I can piece together of my childhood… so you and Afua tearing up the idea of beaches… it was tough to process. But I'm fine now."

"You don't sound fine," I say bluntly.

Lela shakes her head again. "I am fine," she emphasizes. "I'm just a little jealous that you got to dream so vividly of such a paradise. I have fuzzy memory about it." She laughs sheepishly. "You don't even know what a beach is."

I smile at her. "For what it's worth, I'll make an effort to get you to a beach someday. No matter what."

Lela looks at me, resisting a smile. "They're on the coast of Azania," she starts. "It's practically impossible to get to one from here without getting eaten by _something._ "

"I don't believe in impossibilities," I chuff. "Why don't you worry about whether it'll be just as you remembered, and let me handle getting you there?"

Lela frees her grin and gently butts heads with me as a playful gesture. "We should go to bed."

I laugh. "You sound like my mother," I stick my tongue out at her.

Lela stands, ready to leave. "Come on, get up. Afua won't be pleased if you sleep all day tomorrow like you did today."

"Okay, okay," I moan, rolling onto my feet. "I'll race ya." I smirk.

"You're on," Lela grins.

I cast my gaze sharply at something in the distance behind Lela and put on a bemused look. "That is the _biggest_ cobra I've ever seen."

"Huh?" Lela whips her head around, interested and distracted. And I jet off, towards the cave. "Hey! You can't do that!" she laughs, racing after me.

Thanks for reading everybody. I thought I should write a long chapter. You've all been stellar, so it's the very least that I can do. I'm taking into consideration all of your ideas and recommendations, and I will try to add as much without losing sight of my original idea for this fanfiction. You guys are so great! Happy Easter!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi, guys. I've had some amazing reviews and support that I value incredibly! It really does edge me on. In response to some confusion, I don't 'hate' the Lion King 2. I simply hate the idea that Kopa was forgotten in the making of it, so it's not at all my focus in this fanfiction. With the Lion King 1 ½ it was all about Timon and Pumbaa weaving their lives so that it fit with the first movie, so it doesn't take away anything from the production. It bridges gaps.

I always want to please my readers and give them what they want where I can, and there's some great suggestions that are unfortunately contradictory to my purpose, but I _still_ want to find a way to fill them in. There was mention of bringing in Kovu, and I'll try to do that as best I can with the age problem that I caused. He'll probably be younger than Kopa in this fanfiction, so I'd like feedback if that's okay. If that's okay, I've already thought up how to incorporate him, but it'll mean I'd have to alter my vision to some extent (which I'm still not totally against doing, just because this is a fanfiction – it's all fun and games, not life and death).

In any case, I hope you correspond with me so that we get the wheels turning. If I do something you don't like, please bear with me, as I keep the interests of everyone in mind when throwing in new elements to the fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King characters and/or plot. I only own Lela.

Chapter 11

Kopa

"Hey, Your Highness," comes Afua's voice from behind me.

I look over my shoulder and shoot him a quick, "Hey." I'm very focused on something I'm working on.

"Where have you been all day?" he says, now sitting beside me. "What is that?"

Afua's referring to this contraption that I've made. "It's pretty cool, huh?"

My companion tilts his head left, then right, trying to decipher the nature of my creation. "What _is_ it?"

"I'm not sure what to call it yet, but it's meant to carry my kid sibling," I step back to allow my friend to properly see my carrying device, without the overcast of my shadow. It's a bunch of thick, green vines fitted snugly together like a hammock, with a giant knot to tie all the vines together. "It took _forever_ to make that knot, you won't believe."

Afua can't deny a sly smile, lips pressed together. "How does it work?"

"I'm glad you asked," I beam. As I begin to fiddle the carrier onto my chest I explain. "Remember the days when you were a cub and your parents used to carry you by the nape of your neck? Remember how uncomfortable it was? With the help of this innovative hauler, the cubs of the future are _saved_!" I smile in triumph, the miniature hammock, slung around one shoulder hanging diagonally under my chest. "Whatcha think?"

Afua gives a little laugh. "Is that thing safe?"

"Of course it is!" I tell. "Check it," I tuck a rock into my carrier and bounce from forelimbs to hind-limbs, causing turbulence, but the rock doesn't slip out. "See?" I smirk once I stop. "My dad used to sleep in these all day down in Hakuna Matata."

"Kopa, no one's gonna want to be seen in that," laughs Afua.

"Sure it's silly, but otherwise safe and comfortable," I defend with a smile. "No price is too large to take care of my kid sibling."

Just then, grandmother Sarafina comes along, seemingly awaking from a nap. "Now what tomfoolery is going on here?" she smiles, nearing us.

"Your grandson is on the verge of a parental breakthrough," Afua says.

"Is that so?" she sits beside the two of us.

"Well, I don't like to toot my own horn but, toot-toot," I laugh.

"So what are you doing with a rock in that… um…" Bibi Sarafina can't finish her sentence.

"It's a type of transport device for my new brother or sister," I tell. "I was demonstrating its dependability to Afua. It's fool-proof!"

"Unless the cub is just as interested in the world as you," smirks Bibi Sarafina.

I process for a moment. "Unless the cub is just as interested in the world as me," I nod in realization. "Dang."

"Don't give up hope yet," Bibi starts. "It's a smart idea, and can be used for early cub life."

"Good point," I say. "I guess I'm just waiting on pins and needles for the kid to get here."

"You might change your mind when he or she does," Afua smiles.

"No way," I counter, too excited to believe otherwise.

"Afua has a point," Bibi Sarafina says. "Cubs are a lot of work. It's no walk in the park. In fact," she laughs. "Your parents may dump the kid on you most of the time if he or she is _anything_ like you."

"I'm up to the challenge."

"Good," smiles Bibi, ready to head off. "It _will_ be a challenge." She takes her leave, off to whatever venture she'd been on before coming across us.

"Are you done with your baby sling?" asks Afua.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I deserve some undivided attention," smirks he.

I return the smirk. "What did you have in mind?"

"Wasp teasing," he says, a playful look abounding in his features.

" _Wasp teasing_?" I repeat. Afua nods a response. "Oh, you're _so_ on." I say. "Where's the nest?"

"Follow me," Afua says. He sprints off in the direction of the water hole, and I follow after him. We dash past the water hole and after a while, we end up amidst a grove of sparsely scattered umbrella thorn trees. "Here," Afua huffs, stopping at one not so special tree. "There it is," he nods to the elephant sized wasp nest, not so high up the trunk of the tree.

"Woah," I remark at the size of it. The structure buzzes, practically vibrating with warning, or should I say: practically provoking me to touch it? "I'll go first," I take a step towards it.

"Hang on, hot-stuff," says Afua. "You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go."

"Do you wanna go first?" I smirk.

"Nah, you got this," he smiles.

I roll my eyes and inch closer to the nest. Then, without warning, I thrust my fist at the nest, setting off the hot headed insects. "Run for it!" I call, springing away.

Afua and I snicker like scolded children as we run away from the furious wasps, who relentlessly pursue us. We turn left, then right, then round some trees, then double back. They don't let up.

"Young Sire!" comes a structural and formal voice. It's Zazu. He swoops in before me and Afua, not taking notice of the horde behind us.

"Run, Zazu!" I warn as Afua and I run past him.

"I beg your pardon?" questions the domo, totally stunned.

'Great,' I think. 'Now I gotta go back for him.' I stop and run back for Zazu, "There's a swarm of wasps behind you!" I call, sprinting for him.

"Huh?" Zazu turns and sees the black cloud of red hot angry buzzers and freezes in alarm, beak agape in terror. I lunge up and nab him between my jaws. "Gah!" just before the winged armada can catch up to us, I boomerang back the direction I was fleeing before and power on.

I tuck Zazu into my carrier sling and scan the area for my now out of sight friend. "Hang tight, Zazu!" I say.

"Sire, this is so humiliating!" complains he.

"Hey, try being publicly bathed by your mother for two years!" I laugh, banking left to avoid a dense area of trees. I look around for a place of refuge.

"There, Sire!" Zazu points to a pond ahead of me. It's the water hole.

"Thanks, Zazu," I smile. I sprint for it, then launch into the pond. I linger in the depths for a while, watching from the clear water above me for the departure of the bugs. They remain above the pool of water a while, then disappear. I burst out of the water and laugh a triumphant laugh. I crawl out of the water hole and part the curtains of hair that disrupt my vision.

"That was unbelievably-"

"Awesome!" I finish Zazu's sentence with what is clearly the opposite of what he means to express.

"I was almost attacked by wasps!" Zazu defends. He climbs out of my carrier and shakes the water off his wings.

"But I saved you, remember?"

"After you endangered the both of us to begin with!" Zazu turns his back on me and holds himself in a comforting embrace. "Oh, it's Simba and Nala all _over_ again!" he cries in distress of the memory.

"Oh, c'mon, Zazu," I start. "Live a little. It was fun, wasn't it?"

" _Fun_? That, Sire, is not my idea of fun!" Zazu declares over his shoulder at me.

"So what? It's fun to work, work, work all day?" I ask, sarcastically.

" _Yes_! Routine work is _exactly_ my idea of fun!" responds he, again, over his shoulder. "What will I tell Simba and Nala?" he asks himself, raking with anxiety. That catches my attention. I bounce around to face my guardian.

"Woah, Zazu," I start, offering a warm smile in an attempt to be as persuasive as possible. I lean in close to him. "They don't need to know. It's all over now. What the jackal doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Oh contraire!" Zazu pokes my nose. "The last time I hid something from Mufasa, he found out and was _most_ disappointed to find the children poking their noses in the Elephant Graveyard. So for the record, Sire, what the jackal doesn't know, he'll find out! And he'll be bubbling with fury when he does!"

"Okay, okay," I say trying to calm the distressed bird. "Just relax, alright?" I look around me, hoping that no one is around to hear of what just happened. "If they find out, big _if_ , just tell them it was all me."

"They'll ask why I didn't supervise to ensure that nothing happened in the first place!"

"You can't be in two places at once, right?" I say. "I'm sure you were busy doing something important, right?" Zazu nods, finding comfort in the thought of him doing the right thing. "You were busy sorting out something that called for immediate attention, right? So let's not pin the blame on you."

"…okay," Zazu seems a little out of his head, but he nods agreeance. "Okay. Okay." He begins flapping his wings, catching lift under them and muttering to himself. "…can't be in two places at once. Important it was, it called for immediate action."

I smirk at the sight of the blue bird. "Oh, Zazu."

"Kopa!"

I whirl around my head to see Afua running towards me.

"Hey, you totally ditched me," I grin, heading to meet him half way.

"That's one way to look at it," he says. We sit together, and begin chattering about how cool we both were in the chase. "Did you see that dive I took to the left? I was like an antelope, just 'whooosh' into that turn!"

"After I nabbed Zazu, I slung back with impossible precision!" I say, bouncing from paw to paw with energy. "He was traumatised after it all."

"Oh man, I can imagine the look on his face," Afua laughs, falling back on the ground. "I too would be traumatised if _you_ were the one steering after all."

"Oh you're hilarious!" I fake a laugh. It's been a while since Afua and I have hung out like this… and in a short while it'll all be over. I might never see him again. I don't know about you, but this seems to me like it calls for some more memorable activity. "Come on, let's go to the Elephant Graveyard."

Afua stops laughing directly, but his demeanour displays growing interest. He cocks his head to the side and raises a brow. "What for?"

"I just need to pee that's all," I say innocently but with obvious ulterior motives.

"You can pee anywhere," chuckles my friend.

"But hyenas are in only _one_ place," I say. Afua is confused for a moment, but he catches on. He hops up.

"If we get busted for this-" he smirks.

"Wait," I interfere, sniffing the air around us. "I smell something."

"What is it?" Afua begins scanning with his nose too.

I sniff closer and closer to Afua until I smirk and nod my head to him. "I smell a chicken."

"You're on you royal rascal," he grins. "Race ya!"

We sprint off to the Elephant Graveyard, certain that the hyenas would have nothing on _our_ laughter.

There ya have it folks! Chapter 11. I'll see what I can do about your requests, I hope to hear from you about the Kovu thing. You're all stars, I'll see you in 7-8 days as usual.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you're all well. I think each of you knew what you were signing up for when you clicked to read this fanfiction – you all knew what pairings there would be, it was right there Kopa x OC – so I won't take any nonsense in that regard. That's just ridiculous that you don't want that which you accepted. Koga 4 Life, this is not at all aimed at you! You're a star and a half and I value you as a reader!

I've had majority vote in favour of how I presented the original characters and how I've captured them (it makes absolute sense that one would mature as they age, thus resulting in a less cocky attitude here and there), so I'm afraid one negative review won't do it for me. You know where the door is – leave if you don't like it.

On a lighter note! The new chapter is in! Please check out Chapter 11 again, I feel the ending was weak, so I added a little more.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King plot/characters. I only own Lela (it's not Lena).

Chapter 12

Kopa

"Why is it taking so long?" I pace around the rear side of the base of Pride Rock, anxious for the long awaited arrival of my kid sibling. "It's been too long." My mom's finally in labour, but I don't feel any relief, rather worry. It shouldn't take this long for a cub to be born, should it? She started going into labour in a dark hour of the night, now it's almost dawn.

"Hey, Kid, calm down," says Timon, coming round to meet me. "You're gonna fall right through the earth from that pit your digging with all that pacing."

Pumbaa speaks up next to Timon. "Gee, you must be really nervous."

"Shouldn't I be?" I ask, looking up and stopping from my pacing.

"Hakuna Matata, Kid," Timon sits down on a nearby log. "Never worry about _anything_."

I couldn't agree more with my uncle, but for some reason, anxiety is harder to fight off this time. "But what if it's stuck or something?"

"That kind of thinkin' is gonna kill ya, Kid," says Timon apathetically. He hops off of the log and marches up to me with emphasis. " _Never_ ask yourself tough questions, and _never_ let people make you feel obligated to answer tough questions." He pokes me in the nose. "If you remember one thing from me it's this: the less you care, the longer you live."

I mule over Timon's words for a moment. "Uncle Timon-"

"Nah-ah," Timon raises his hands as if to request silence. "You want proof? Is that what you want? Look at me, and then look at my uncle Max." Timon crosses his arms. "You see _him_ smile? _Ever?"_ my jaw works as I think on Timon's surprising profoundness – he knows that I secretly agree with him. "I rest my case." Timon heads over to the log he sat on and sniffs out some grubs with Pumbaa.

"Hey, Kopa, do you mind giving me a hand here?" asks my hog uncle. I head over and roll the log away. "Thanks!" smiles Pumbaa as he and Timon enjoy themselves to the grubs.

I sigh through my nostrils. "A king can't think like that… as true and tempting as it is," I mumble.

"The way I see it, Kid, you can either be King of the Land or King of Yourself," Timon says with a full mouth. He swallows. "You can't be both."

Timon may have a point there. Dad doesn't have nearly as much fun as Afua and me. And once Afua leaves, and I take the throne we'll be just like him. "But you've got to grow up some time," I reason.

"Oh sure, _normal_ animals grow up and leave themselves behind," says Timon. "Me? I like to be Timon at any age."

I shake my head, ridding myself of the parasitic thoughts of an independent life free of expectations. "Look, that's not the problem anyways," I say. "The problem is my little sibling, remember?"

"Oh right, that," says Timon. "Hakuna Matata."

"Just relax, Kopa," smiles Pumbaa. "Try to take your mind off of it. Worrying isn't going to fix anything, right?"

I sigh, "Right," I nod. I plaster a smile on my face, it slowly becoming real, I join my uncles in their chowing. "You know, the green ones are my favourite."

"Nah, you've got it all wrong, Kid," says Timon. "The _blue_ ones are the best of the bunch."

"I kinda like the red ones with wings," says Pumbaa.

"All I'm hearing is: more green grubs for me," I smirk.

"And _I'm_ hearing: more blue grubs for Timon," responds my uncle, making sure we all know that the sky coloured grubs are off limits.

The three of us continue to munch on critters for a moment before Pumbaa sits back with a quizzical look. He sniffs the air around him for a moment.

"What is it, Pumbaa?" I ask, coming up at my uncle's alert. "Smell something?"

Pumbaa nods and continues sniffing the air. I sniff around myself and find a totally unfamiliar scent in the air. It smells like it's, "A lion." I say softly. I look back to my uncles, Pumbaa has returned to the bugs before him. "I'll be back you two." I say. I hop over the log and continue down the grass towards the smell. The blades of yellowish-brown grass grow on either side of me, working to my advantage in the field of camouflage. 'Where are you?' I wonder, following my nose to the unknown lion. The smell is very evasive. Whenever I get close, it seems to dive to another direction. It's trying to toy with me. As I get a good hold of the scent, I can tell that it's not a very big lion. It must be a cub. Something comes to mind. "So we're playing games, are we?" I say aloud to the cub with a genuine smile. "I really like games, but know this: I hate to lose. So expect a challenge, my friend."

"Oh, you're on," comes a small voice. It is a cub! A little boy cub. A _really_ little boy cub. I still can't see him, but I know that he's out here.

"Competitive, ey? I like it," I smirk. "If I find you before sunrise, I win. If I don't, you do."

"Fair enough," says he.

I spend a good while scent tracking, trying to find the cub. But just as before, he lets me get just close enough before he moves away. Very smart fella. Soon, the cub makes a bold move that I pretend not to notice. He climbs one of the trees in the field; I turn a blind eye.

"Hmm," I start. "It's like my little friend has completely disappeared."

I hear him snicker in the low branches of the tree behind me.

"Kopa!" Lela shouts. In the warm morning light, I turn back and see Lela running towards me with the biggest smile. She stops beside me, brightly beaming. "You need to come say 'hello' to your beautiful baby sister."

I sit in a moment of shock. 'A sister?' I look back at my beaming friend with an excited smile. "She's here? Right now?"

"Yeah!" she says with a little laugh. Lela nudges me, "Come on. You might be able to get a glimpse of her before the Presentation if you're lucky."

"Let's go then," I say with a grin. Lela dashes back towards Pride Rock, the sun climbing up over the plains. I stop at the sight of the golden sun, remembering that I was previously playing a game based on the arrival of the sun. I look back at the tree where the little cub was and see a dark furred figure with bright green eyes. He smiles at me, and I give him a wink. He hops off of the tree and runs towards a lioness that I hadn't even noticed. She's laying down leisurely in the distance, on the edge of the tall grass – the area that boarders off into the Outlands.

As I run towards Pride Rock, a morsel of me feels for the little cub. It's a harsh life in the Savannah, even worse in the Outlands. But at least he has a mother to take care of him out there.

Alright, guys. There it is. I'm sure you all know that the dark furred cub is Kovu. He'll make another appearance where he and Kiara mingle for a while, but I'll see when that is. It's coming to the point where I actually _should've_ started writing from (as that was the actual plot for my fanfiction, all this is just for background). Take care, all!


	14. Chapter 13

Hi, guys. I know it's been a while and I'm behind. I may or may not discontinue this fanfiction, heh, just because I have a heck of a lot going on. I'll keep you posted though, like I should've before I ghosted you. But the way it's looking, I've gone too far to abandon all hope now – so things are bright. I don't promise to post as frequently as I did, but I certainly hope to at least offer something each month.

There's reference to a plant in this chapter. If you'd like to look it up, they're called 'Savanna Blazing Stars'.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King characters and/or plot, I only own Lela.

Kopa

"Whoa!" I place a paw under my little sister before she lands on the ground. I'm on the flat rock terrace busy babysitting. "C'mere you," I draw up my paw and place her next to me. She doesn't even fit in my paw. It's only been a few weeks since her birth.

Kiara goes about following her nose in any and every direction, and I try to draw her attention. "Hey, Kiara, look here," I call, but she persists to blindly follow. "Look at me," I roll over onto my back and make a dramatic scene before faking my death. "Blah!"

Through a slit in my one eye, I see Kiara curiously coming over to me. She isn't the least bit hesitant.

"Rowr!" I shout, spooking my sister out of her skin. "Haha! You should've seen your face!" I know she can't respond, but her expression reads fury. She comes full speed towards me and rams her head into my chest in a rage. "Ah, c'mon, Kiara. Take a joke." I nudge her gently with my paw, she's not having any of it.

"This is your idea of bonding?" comes my dad's voice. "Terrorizing your little sister?" he smirks at me. He comes to sit next to me under the mid-morning sun.

"What can I say, she's cute when she's wound up," I laugh, still amazed at her persistence in ramming into me. "And _incredibly_ energetic." I roll over onto my side, facing my durable sister. "Look, Pop, she doesn't even know you're here. She's got her mind _set_."

Dad laughs, a smirk lingering on his muzzle, "She must get that from Nala. I'm not nearly as focused," muses Dad at the golden cub, still hammering my chest.

I look up at my dad. "Was I ever like this?"

Dad shakes his head without a thought of doubt in his mind. "You were always sort of scatter-brained."

I laugh a laugh of surprised insult, "Gee, Pop, gonna shame me in front of Kiara?"

"I'm not shaming you," chuckles Pop, his mane bouncing with his shoulders. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I reflected this onto you. You were always curious about _everything_ and always wanted to why things worked. For about… half a year, you wouldn't stop asking why."

"Oh yeah! I remember that," I start. "I thought if I'd kept that up any longer you'd eat me." I laugh.

"Well, we were low on food that dry season," Dad jokes. "But as annoying as it was, is, it was good to see that you had an aggressive zest for adventure and the unknown, and doing things for the heck of it – like me. Even though you couldn't just accept an answer without dissecting it and scrutinizing any response you were offered."

Wow. It honestly hits a soft spot to hear Dad talk about me in such a connection to himself. A smile that starts genuine grows sneaky as I speak, "Does this mean that I can blame you for all the trouble I stir up?"

"I'll take half the blame," smirks Dad. "Your mother is due _some_ credit. What king would I be if I wasn't a fair one?"

"I can think of a few lions," I chuckle. Dad and I look out at the plains ahead, the wildlife natural before us. All sorts of grazers graze, and all sorts of flyers fly. I examine my more immediate surroundings and, I make out a pair of gossamer starlings in a nest in a branch growing out of the side of Pride Rock. They chirp together, pecking at each other in a cleaning sort of action. "Hmm," I glance at my sister, she's pooped. Sleeping silently against my chest. "Pop?"

"Mm?"

"How'd you know Mom was right for you?"

Dad cocks his head to the side and smiles. "Well, she and I were betrothed."

I huff a laugh. "I know, I know, aside from that. I _know_ you adore her, and likewise."

"There are too many reasons," starts Dad. "But if I had to pick just one, I'd say she smells great."

"Really? Smell?"

Dad grins, "I _did_ say there were too many reasons to list." He gets down on his stomach. "But I trusted my gut before I discovered most of those reasons why I wanted to be with her. I just knew that she couldn't smell so good to me and _not_ be for me. It just didn't make sense." Dad looks at me. "The natural order of life is established by many things. In the way of mates, scent goes a long way. Giraffes, hyenas, elephants, even lions pick mates using scent as a tool. Chances are, your mate will smell like your mate."

"I'm not talking about me here," I remind Dad.

He gives a questioning look. "You may not be saying what you're thinking, but it doesn't mean you aren't thinking it." Dad smiles. "But to answer your question, I knew that your mother and I were perfectly matched when I had trouble deciding what I liked most about her, when nothing about her seemed less important that another aspect of her – _and_ I trusted my gut." Dad laughs. "Happy?"

"Yeah," I nod my head slowly. "Yeah, thanks Pop." I stand up, "You know, I need to go say goodbye to Afua. He said he'd be back before noon, and I'm sure he's on his way."

"You should go say goodbye," says Dad. "Send him my regards."

"I will, Pop," I glance down at my snoozing sister. "Can I take Kiara?"

"Hey, you're doing your mom and I a favour," Dad jokes. "Just be back before sunset, she's gotta eat."

"Done deal," I lean down and hoist my sister up by the nape of her neck before tucking her into my portable baby sling. "Bye, Pop. Be back soon."

I find Afua and Lela already chattering about who knows what at the watering hole. "What a venue for a departure!" I grin, approaching the pair.

"Guess I didn't have anything in particular planned," admits Afua.

"Hi, Kopa," greets Lela as I sit down between the two of them. "Oh! You brought Kiara," she swoons, leaning down to the dozing cub on the loose sling around my chest. "She's so sweet."

"When she's sleeping," I finish. "She's _incredibly_ stubborn when she's awake."

"She's so darn tiny," remarks Afua, leaning in about half the distance Lela did. "To think we all started off like that at some stage." he sits up straight. "I'm glad I got to see her before I leave."

"We still have some time," Lela straightens up. "We could take a tour around all the places we've ever been throughout our lives. It sounds useless, but you'll miss home when you leave no doubt."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Afua adds. "Are you up to it, Kopa?"

"Pfft," I scoff my head rotating to one side in dismissal of such a question. "Does a warthog stink after a bath?"

"Alright, tough guy. Let's see how long you last," Lela laughs. "Maybe we could give Kiara a tour of the area when she wakes up?"

As if on que, the little cub stirs, yawing as she wakes up. "Hey, Kiara! Look, wake up," I start. I edge near the pool of water. "My friends and I used to be limited to the boarder it marked."

"Those days were so boring," adds Afua.

"Oh come on, you two," Lela smiles. "Don't taint Kiara's image of the watering hole just yet. It's a symbol of life after all."

"We don't want to bore Kiara with all of that," Afua says. "Come on, let's show her the pollen patch."

"Pollen patch?" I question.

"Yeah, Beba and I found this floral area not too far from here that I'm sure a cub would find interesting."

"Let's go then," Lela says and Afua leads the way.

"Why didn't I know about this?" I ask my friends.

"I'm sure it's a recent development," says Afua. "I didn't even see it what with all the crazy changes in temperature and rainfall all these years. I guess the flowers didn't make it past all of that."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"You seem sort of upset," Lela nudges me gently, mindful of Kiara whose eyes went from whoever was speaking.

"Me? No, no I'm fine," I shake my head. "I just, like to know the layout of my future kingdom that's all."

"Kopa, the Pridelands are a little tough to study detail for detail," Afua says. "Just take it in as it comes."

"It's not that simple," I start. They wouldn't understand. They're not carrying the burden of thousands of creatures' lives. What if some foreign plant pops up and the animals get sick? These are serious things to worry about. "But that's not what's important right now."

Lela gives an empathetic smile.

"Alright, animals, we're here!" announces Afua. In the near distance, a flurry of purple pops out against grass in tall stalks. Butterflies and bees alike bounce from bundle to bundle beaming and buzzing before us. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Afua runs a short distance before launching himself into the wide area of densely grown flowers. Butterflies take flight, clouding the sky with multicolours that seem to match a rainbow – reds, blues, greens, even yellows, flutter about in the form of little wings.

"Alright!" I sprint into the patch, flowers parting at my entry and snapping right back into place at my absence. My sight is striped with green stalks on either side with purple petals blooming in clusters on them. I run around freely and blindly in the mini garden, butterflies batting their wings in flight as I thunder past them. "Yah!" I shout daringly, diving whatever direction I pleased, disturbing insects to see them light up the sky. My friends cheer their own cheers, sprinting round and round themselves. I climb up onto my hind legs, now chest high in the flowers. "Woo-hoo-hoo-ooh!" I croon, craning my neck and hooting up at the sun. A little giggle sounds from my sling, Kiara seems to be having a ball at the sights and the smells and the speeds.

Lela pops up into place, smiling as the sun spills on her face warmly. I work to keep my balance, admiring the silent symphony of satisfaction that sat on her features.

"Rawr!" Afua springs up beside me, making me leap out of my pelt.

"Ah, Afua!" I yell, and I swear I hear Kiara snickering at the taste of karma I sample.

Well, there you have it ladies and gents. I'll see you all next time, whenever that might be. Take care and keep well!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey, again! I've been sitting on this chapter actually for a while since last year. I've just been a bit occupied with my second fanfiction – Hans Wins - that I've got going on. It's a Frozen fanfiction so I want to put it out before Frozen 2 comes around. But regardless, I'll be still working on this one, but the Frozen one will be a bigger priority. But do read, do enjoy and do leave a thought! And if you're interested, check out 'Hans Wins' too.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or the Lion King franchise.

Kopa

"Hey, you."

I turn to see my mother. I'm at top of the gorge, watching and waiting for Uncle Timon and Pumbaa to make an appearance. They usually show up in the Pridelands to visit every other sixth sunrise.

"Hi, Mom," I greet before looking back down at the vast canyon cluttered with wildebeest as usual. "Remember when this place was flooded a few years ago?"

Mom sits next to me and smiles at me, "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I huff a laugh. "I almost thought that part of my life was a figment of my imagination."

"Leave it to my boy to worry that his imagination is warping reality," Mom nudges me playfully. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"It's not _that_ early… is it?" I bunch my brow in befuddlement and survey the maroon sky, realizing that it's the first time I've ever seen it like this. "Woah. I guess it is," I remark. A few stars pierce through the cloudless sky. "I'm just thinking."

I've been visited by that dream about the beach for a few nights in succession. And that's putting it mildly. It isn't a bad dream, but having it so often makes me unsure what to do with it.

"You think a lot," teases Mom.

"Do I? I mean, I don't do it on purpose. It just kinda happens."

"I wonder where you get that from," says Mom. "What are you thinking of?"

I shrug. "Just life in general, you know? I guess I'm trying to get a hold of it."

"I'd say you've got a great hold," Mom starts.

My chest puffs up instinctively at the touch of flattery. I scoff with the weight of pride in my words. "Do I make it _that_ obvious?" I throw my mom a sleazy smile of sureness.

She scoffs. "Oh yes, Your Majesty," she beams. "Everyone knows of the bravado just bubbling in batches off of you."

"Well," I shrug. "It's hard not to stare at perfection."

"You sure are a testament to that."

I smirk, then question. "Why are you up so early anyways?"

Mom smirks back at me and motions for me to lean in closer as if her words are wildly private. I lean nearer, eager to hear now what she has to say.

"Closer," she whispers. I obey, her breath now on my ear. "You're a lousy sneak!" she barks.

"Ah," I wince, pulling back and rubbing my ear with my hind leg. "Am I that bad?"

"Oh, yeah," says she. "You practically woke half the pride. You should get some lessons from the lionesses on silently stalking. Maybe then, you'd be better at quietly leaving the cave and catching bigger prey." She sticks her tongue out at me, and I can't refuse a smile at my mother's antics. She looks back out at the gorge. "I saw you leaving, looking rather rainy. I thought I'd follow you -see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," I set my hind leg back on the ground. "Just a little aimless. Well, not really, but yes really at the same time. I see so many ways my life can play out from this moment on, but for once in my life, I don't know if I want to pursue any of those maybes."

"What makes you say that?"

My head weighs heavy on the right side, then the left – leaning from shoulder to shoulder. "I… don't know." I let out a light laugh, the heat from my breath colouring the transparent air.

"Look, Kopa, I know you're upset that Afua left," Mom says.

"I mean, sure," I start. "But I don't feel it was an injustice or anything. I know Afua wanted adventure – even if that meant leaving the Pridelands. Even if he left in a manner he didn't want, he certainly didn't leave unhappily."

"So you're not overthinking that?"

"Hmm," I consider silently. "Maybe I am." Before I can say more, the sound of arguing is heard. I look down at the gorge to see Uncle Timon and Pumbaa marching up to the cusp of the canyon on a steep hill.

"I _knew_ it was a bad idea to stay up all night bug belching," declares Timon, finally dragging himself to the layer of rock Mom and I reside on a few meters away. "Why didn't you _say_ something, Pumbaa?"

"But, Timon-"

"I know, I know, you're sorry, Pumbaa," Timon says. Pumbaa grunts a grunt of confusion. "I forgive you – again. But you're the deep, sensitive guy of our group. You're supposed to guard my actions and keep me from doing dumb things. You can do that, can't you, big guy?"

Pumbaa beams brightly, suddenly swayed by the taste of admiration and a valued duty. "Does a warthog stink after a bath?"

"Pretty sure a warthog still stinks after two or three baths," I cheekily chirp in, grinning from either ear.

"Kopa!" my mother scorns, but snickers as well.

"Hey, Nala," starts Pumbaa, happily trotting to us. He gives an elaborate bow. "Pleased to see you again."

Mom offers her own discreet bow. "Always a pleasure, Pumbaa."

"Nala, you don't mind us stealing Kopa, do ya?" asks Timon.

"No, no, I don't mind," Mom says. She grins at me, brow raised. "Maybe talking some science with you boys with clear his thoughts." Mom leans close to nuzzle me affectionately, I reciprocate just as affectionate. "Don't do anything too crazy."

"Me? No. Never," I say, knowing well that I'm a nutty guy.

"I'm holding you to that. See you around, Kid," she looks to my Uncles. "Nice to see you two again." When Mom leaves I look back at my uncles.

"Got a lot on your mind, Kid?"

"No. Yes. I think so," I shake my head. "When do I not?"

"…Never?" offers Pumbaa.

"This is why you need us, Kid," Timon snatches a buzzing bug from the air and munches delightedly.

"Is that right?" I quiz.

"Oh, yeah," Timon licks his fingers. "How 'bout we talk it over some more grubs? Pumbaa and I know a place."

"Yeah, yeah, I could eat."

"Then, let's go," chirps Pumbaa ready to hit the road. We start down the gorge, headed in the direction of Hakuna Matata. "So, how's it like having a sister?" questions Pumbaa.

"It's great," I start. "She's nothing like I thought she'd be – and I adore her surprises."

"She sure looks like a handful," Timon says. "I've raise two lions already, and I know the struggle."

"Well, she can have her moments," I admit, "but my parents have given me some pointers and such." The soil sprouts cool grass and a small pond comes into sight. My uncles and I stop for a sip. "Don't you ever miss life with your pack of meerkat, Timon?"

Uncle Timon swirls a swig of water between his plumped up cheeks. He swallows gratefully and lets out a pleased sigh at the refreshing water. Eyelids shut in solace, he replies laxly, " _No_."

I raise a brow. "Not at all?" Uncle Timon shakes his head and giddily leaps into the water, forgetting I ever asked. Uncle Pumbaa hops in and they begin frolicking about. "It's all you ever knew, I mean that's pretty big. You _left_ everything and you never plan to go back?"

"Kid, it's not that difficult to grasp," Timon looks at me apathetically. "I don't miss it. I miss the people, sure, but I don't regret anything. Anything that I _do_ regret – Hakuna Matata."

"Yeah?" I grin, strolling over to a lone boulder. I roll it away, and find a bunch of crunchy critters stuck on its underside. I lick the rock clean. "You know, if _I_ were you, I'd have dived into the desert." I wipe my muzzle with the back of my paw.

"The desert?" echoes Timon.

"I don't think my sensitive skin could handle it," Pumbaa looks over his shoulder at his back.

" _Why_ in the _world_ would you _purposefully_ go into the _desert_?" demands Timon. "Don't you like water? Don't you like food? Don't you like _living_?" Timon splashes water about as his hands speak.

I chortle. "Of course I do, but I mean, it's so entrancing. It just goes on and on and on and on. And on."

"Exactly!" declares Timon. "Won't it drive you _nuts_?!"

"I thought so too, but the desert is one of the things we're most clueless about," I say, heading back to the pair and dropping onto my back. "No one who's ever gotten lost in it has ever returned."

"Kid, they died."

"Probably, sure," I laugh, head lolled over to face my uncles. "Or they don't want to come back. Just imagine what kind of things are out there."

"Death, desolation, disaster, damnation, devastation," Timon begins to number the things on his fingers. "I could go on even longer. It's a boneyard."

I shake my head, a smile still on my lips. "I like the possibilities."

"Kid, it's one thing to wonder, it's another to find out," says Timon profoundly, not truly even noting the impact of his words.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge," I laugh.

" _You_ shouldn't be so quick to hurt yourself," says Timon. "You're gonna be _King_ of the Pridelands for crying out loud!"

"You're the one always telling me that you can either be king of the land or king of yourself," I point out.

"Which is true," Timon pulls himself out of the water and shakes off his pelt. "But it _doesn't_ mean being king of the land isn't an advantageous position."

"Well, that's given. What isn't is how advantageous being king of yourself is."

I catch a glimpse at Uncle Pumbaa, he's fallen asleep on his back, bobbing about peacefully a few flies flying around him.

Timon presses his back against my growing mane, rubbing against me to dry himself off. "That's something that changes, depending on… well, everything."

"It's the sort of stuff that keeps me up at night, you know?" I say. "I mean, Afua could either be havin' the time of his life or something sour could be happening."

"It's most likely the latter," says Timon, distantly. Realization hits him, that his words aren't encouraging. "Or, I mean, the first."

I snort a laugh. "It's okay, Timon," I say. "We should always see things as they are and not as we wish them to be."

Timon slides down along my neck until he's seated on the floor. He lets out a mighty yawn (probably exhausted from the bug belching they did last night) that makes his sentences slow and disrupted. "That's right… just… just like I… taught you."

Like he taught me? "Yeah, Uncle Timon." I smirk.

…

"Hey, Bibi," I greet, coming to sit next to my grandmother Sarafina on the terrace. "What're you doing all alone out here?"

"Waiting for my hero of a grandson to entertain me," she grins. "You've been away all day."

"It's strange, isn't it?" I plop down, exhausted. "I was with Timon and Pumbaa."

"What do you boys do all day?"

"Bugs, banter and more bugs," I release a loud burp and my bibi fans away the smell. "Oh, does my _belching bother_ you _bibi_?" I huff, deliberately spreading my fumes in her direction.

"Your belching would bother the wrong end of a water buffalo," she teases. "Kiara was looking for you all day."

"She was?" I look around me, hoping to find my little sister. "She's probably fast asleep by now."

"She is," says Bibi. "She wailed herself to sleep, demanding to see you."

"I'll have to be sure not to disappoint her next time," I say, a little downhearted that I missed an opportunity to showcase what an _awesome_ big brother I am. "I'm glad Kiara's got such a soft spot for me. I feel the same."

"And to think you thought that you two might be a repeat of your babu and great uncle Scar," Bibi Sarafina nudges me.

I frown at the thought of Babu Mufasa. "Bibi… do you really believe that Babu Mufasa's watching us?"

"I do," says bibi Sarafina. "Do you?"

"I do. I do," I start. "But… how do I know if I'm making him proud? How do I know if I'm not disappointing him?"

"What could you possibly be doing that'd disappoint him?" Bibi cocks her head to the side.

"…Nothing," I sigh. "But… something at the same time. I been having this dream that keeps coming back to me. Every night. It's calling me to do something. I think I know what it wants from me; I just don't know if I should do it."

"Do you think that dream could be from Mufasa?"

"I never thought it could be, actually," I say. "I just thought it was a weird dream that my mind was too fixated on to release."

"Well, I'm no shawoman, but I think we both know a shaman you can speak to about it," smiles Bibi. "I'm sure Rafiki would know the best course of action."

"Yeah… you're right," I start to stand. "I'm going to go talk to him right now."

"Right now?" questions Bibi. "Isn't it a little late?"

"No time like the present, right?" I smirk.

"Okay, right, but don't go alone," advices Bibi Sarafina. "At least take _some_ precaution."

"Alright, I will," I make my way back up towards the cave. "Thanks, Bibi!"

…

"So… what exactly is so super important that we have to go see Rafiki _now_?" questions Lela, restraining a yawn.

"Hello? Is Lela in there?" I speak loudly into Lela's ear, making her cringe away and rub her ear. We're on the road to Rafiki's right now, Pride Rock is a good while away. "It's about that dream I've been having. The one with the walking water."

"The beach?"

"Yeah, the beach."

"When you say you've _been having_ this dream, you mean it's re-occurring?" Lela comes closer to me curiously.

"Constantly! When I nap, I have it, when I see water, it's like I _taste_ the salt on my tongue," I say, wide eyes in confusion. "Whenever I close my eyes, all I see is the image of the golden sand and the dark water."

"Hmm," Lela ponders. "I'm sure Rafiki will know just what's going on. As for what _I_ think… I think you're purpose has to do with the beach."

"What makes you say that? Maybe I'm supposed to stay away from it by all means," I point out.

"You said that you were wandering around in a desert before you reached the beach," Lela says. "And that you wanted to stop wandering, you wanted to find or achieve that thing you were wandering for. Then, you came to find the beach and you felt renewed. The water was refreshing and cool. And you weren't drained and tired. It sounds like you found what you were searching for in your dream to me."

"Well, I _guess_ that makes the _smallest_ bit of sense," I tease.

"Oh, whatever, your Majesty," Lela slams into me with her shoulder. "We're at Rafiki's. He'll put the matter to rest."

"Lioness' first," I smirk.

"You just want me to give you a hand once I get up," Lela sticks her tongue out at me before she hops up into the window of Rafiki's tree. "Come on up."

I spring up into the window and Lela draws me up into the tree. "Thanks." I look around the tree. "Rafiki! I need to speak to you."

"Ha!" Rafiki pops out of the darkness of the room and pounces on my back, his staff at my throat in a manner of restraint. He yanks his staff closer to himself, making my neck bend back uncomfortably. "You won't get ol' Rafiki _this_ time!"

"What?" I gag.

"Rafiki, relax!" Lela advocates. "It's just Kopa. It's Kopa and me, Lela."

"Oh-ho-ho, I _won't_ fall for _that_ -" Rafiki pauses. "Kopa? Lela?"

" _Yes!_ " I hack.

"Oh," Rafiki releases his hold on me. "Apologies, child. Rafiki has had some… incidents that cause me to be rather paranoid."

"You don't say," I clear my throat.

"Um, Rafiki, Kopa has a question for you," Lela nudges me.

"Well, I've been having a dream lately that-"

"Say no more!" Rafiki raises his open hand right in front of my face to silence me. Lela and I exchange clueless glances. "Rafiki has _just_ the thing."

"Really? Because I could _seriously_ use a break from this _one_ , _incessant_ dream," Rafiki heads over to the wall and climbs up some alcoves on his tree, gathering pinches of powder from their respective crevices. "Am I right?" Rafiki goes about mumbling something to himself as he works in the treetop. "It's like having someone _constantly_ tell you to do something," I start to laugh a little deliriously. "They just keep telling you to do it again, and again, and again. Like, I'll do it!" Rafiki silently and swiftly drops down right in front of me, a balled had full of power.

"Shh!" he shushes. His wild eyes turn serious as they instruct me to sit. I obey and watch as he gestures for Lela to come sit next to me. After she does he speaks quietly. "Listen carefully: if you trust what is, trust what is not. If you trust what is not, trust what is." With that Rafiki puffs, a plume of purple powder into our faces. Lela and I hack loudly as we shut our eyes to shield them from the dust. As I inhale the powder in my fits of coughs, I begin to feel light headed and woozy. "Stick together, now, and have fun!" Rafiki's distorted voice weaves through my mind and his maniacal laughter echoes in a dance with his words.

I open my eyes slowly, and when they open, my surroundings are totally different. I'm back on the beach and grown, just as I was in my dream. "This again?" I mumble once my breathing has settled.

"There you are!" a little lion cub pounces on my hind ankle from behind a sand dune. He nibbles at my foot with the smallest growl. "I caught you! You're making this too _easy_." He laughs.

I raise my hind leg, the golden coated, brown eyed cub dangling from it. "How long have you been looking for me?"

"Not long," comes his muffled answer. He drops himself to the sand below and whispers to me. "The others should be here soon, all I have to do is give them with the signal." The small lion croons as he gives forth his best effort of a roar. It comes out in a squealy meow. I can't help but smile at the memory of my own struggles with roaring as a cub. "Why aren't you joining me? The signal, remember?"

"Oh! Right," I plant my feet firmly into the ground and release a loud, portentous roar.

"Woah!" muses the cub. He begins bouncing on his feet. "It gets cooler every time!"

Once I finish, I look around and see a pair of jackal pups running full force towards me. Once they reach me, they pounce on me, giggling loudly. "You're trapped, Elephant!" says the girlie of the pair, her emerald eyes shining with glee.

"Yeah!" says the male pup. "Fighting us will prove to be _useless_!"

"Guys, guys, I've already subdued him," says the little lion cub from before. "We have to go save the queen now." The cub beams an arrogant and proud beam, waiting for something. When nothing happens he clears his throat and speaks through his grin, "Mind giving us a hand, Elephant?" I lean down so that the children can climb onto my back. "Onward, Elephant!" orders the lion cub. As I begin trotting down along the beach, the cub addresses his companions. "You've done well, brave warriors," he tells. "As your leader, I know the secret whereabouts of the queen."

I pass by a collection of lions, unsure which lioness would be the queen. Among the pride, the older lions look as if they'd had their share of battles, and the younger ones – even the old younger ones- look totally unscathed.

"Can I be the leader next time?" the girl jackal asks.

"Yes," starts the little lion. " _Next_ time."

"That's what you said the _last_ time," she moans. "You don't play fair."

"Yes, I do!"

"Guys, guys," the male jackal interrupts. "We need to get it together. The queen!"

I pay closer attention to the road, drawing my focus away from the kiddie chatter, when I see Lela on the beach talking to a black backed jackal. He has a few scrapes and scars on him as well, but all of those wounds look relatively old.

"Charge, Elephant!" demands the lion cub. I sprint forward and the children on my back give a war cry as we near Lela. The black backed jackal dashes towards us, giving a battle cry of his own. "Brave warriors, attack!" the twin jackals leap off of me and land right on the face of the jackal. He goes down dramatically, obviously in on this game.

"Kopa?"

"Whoa, Lela," I stop at the sight of her. She's wearing a crown made out of dark green leafs. She seems to be glowing in the light, and very, very pregnant. "You're… you're…"

"The queen," informs the little lion. "We're saving her from her distress. Can't you see the crown? Or the look of anguish on her face, Elephant?"

"Yeah," the boy jackal starts while in the middle of a fit of giggles, "we're playing the same way we play all the time."

"Sorry, you know Elephant is a feeling off today," I say. "Can you remind Elephant what to do now?"

"Now, _I_ have a guard to deliver the final blow to," says the cub. "Just keep watch over the queen, Elephant!" he leaps off of me and flops right onto the belly of the jackal who's pinned down by the twins.

I clear my throat and speak to Lela. "So, maybe should address the elephant in the room. And I don't mean me." I chuckle. "Who's he?" I nod to the jackal that fakes a theatrical death. The children dance in a circle around him, chanting that they've defeated the guard.

"He's their dad," says she.

"Speaking of dads," I start. "Who's the partner in crime?" I gesture at Lela's swollen belly.

She snorts. "I just got here, just like you."

"Right, right," I grin.

"My queen," huffs the little lion. "We've saved you!"

"What a relief from such distress!" Lela beams. "How could I ever repay you?"

"I've thought long and hard about what would best benefit the children of this beach," starts the lion. "We request that you add one more hour to our bedtime." He puts away his bravado and pouts. "Please, Mom, please! _Please_!"

"Hmm," Lela starts, obviously surprised at the situation she's in. "Well, I'd have to consult the king. But seeing as he isn't here, I'll consult my good friend, Elephant." Lela looks at me. "What do you think, Elephant?"

I look down at the cubs pouting face. "How about a half hour?"

"Sounds good to me!" squeals the lion cub. "Yeah!"

"Then a half hour it is," Lela grins.

Then, just as groggily as Lela and I came into this world, we make a warped exit, purple seizing our sight.

When our vision settles, we're back in Rafiki's tree, seated just as we were when we left. "Woah," I say. I double check my surroundings and see everything is in order, Rafiki busying himself with a painting on the wall. I look to Lela who's relatively well composed about what just happened. "Is _this_ what you get up to all day in Rafiki's tree?"

"Not always," Lela laughs. "This is only my second time."

"So, you've returned," Rafiki ambles over to the pair of us. "Did you find your answer?"

I ponder over the words that storm around in my mouth before I look assuredly at the shaman. "You bet I did."

A/N: There you have it ladies and gents. I hope that you enjoyed reading! Take care!s


End file.
